The Fire Lord's Burning Throne
by Scar101
Summary: This story is based on Sozai, Azula's son. Join him as he struggles and preservers through the difficulties of the Fire Nation Royal Family, the affairs of the heart and family, and the unstable situation of the world, while trying the burn the dark shadow of his past in his flame, which was brought to him by his tyrannical mother's flaming fist. {War. Violence. Romance. Family.}
1. Chapter 1

"Sozai, stay out of the house, got it!" Azula yelled at her 13 year old son, and slammed the door in his face. Relieved that he was nowhere near his mother, Sozai smiled to himself and sat on the steps of his house. His golden eyes shimmering in the sunlight, waiting.

The guards around the perimeter were young and inexperienced; they were easily lured into the bed of his mother, as well as a few of the Dai Lee Agents that used to serve Azula, during the war 19 years ago.

The young firebender had very bright golden eyes, pitch black hair and a long lightning shaped scar that eclipsed his right eye, from his forehead to the middle of his cheek and highly visible. He was the utter copy of Ozai, who was rotting in jail. It sometimes frightened Zuko how many people he represented, he had Ozai's face, Azula's determination, Zuko's character, Iroh's cool head, and everybody's talent of firebending combined.

Sozai noticed how a dark-haired man slipped through the gates and crawled into the house through the window and into Azula's bedroom. The teenager wondered how the guards that were positioned on all four sides of the prison, which he was forced to live in, missed him.

Being Azula's son, Sozai was forbidden a lot of things, one of which was practising firebending without his mother. At this moment, Sozai went into the yard to drill through the firebending exercises. His punishments were pure torture. The scar on his eye was a result of him failing to produce lightning.

Sozai got up from where he was sitting and started with easy going hot-squats. The sky was orange. The wind wasn't harsh. His mother was … occupied, and wouldn't come out for some time.

The drills were fairly basic and simple. Azula wasn't challenging her son enough and his firebending talents were being wasted, as Sozai once heard his uncle say to his mother.

While Sozai was practising, he reflected on his life. Since he was 4, he was trained in firebending and an element of revenge against the Fire Lord. If something went wrong with anything, he would be scarred, burnt, cut or morally abused.

Sozai took the lightning stance. Concentrating on what his uncle once told him, spinning his arms in the necessary sequence. The cold blooded fire ejected from the firebender's fingertips, and he aimed it at the sky. Sozai starred at the spot where the lighting disappeared to.

He heard a clap behind. "You finally managed it ... But you broke a rule…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sozai turned around to see his mother standing on the steps of the house. The young firebender looked around him, some guards were posted around, but they were stationing themselves to watch the entertainment.

"You broke one of our rules." Azula said, mockingly. "Oh how long I have been waiting for you to slip up!" At the moment the ex-princess shot a sheet of blue fire. Sozai defended himself making a shield of fire. He knew he couldn't defeat his mother. She knew his every trick in his arsenal.

Azula stopped firing; instead she got into the position and shot a deadly blast of lightning. Fear sparked in Sozai's eyes as the cold blooded fire drew nearer and nearer until it hit the border between his chest and stomach. The young firebender flew 30 meters back, half conscious. Groaning. Pleading.

The blood leaked in the boy's black cloaks. The insane princess's manic laughs echoed in his head, and then everything went black.

Sozai woke up to a different surrounding. It was the woods that were nearby. As soon as Sozai woke up, his hands had a burning sensation that was almost unbearable. When he looked at them, they were red burns that covered his whole hands. They reminded Sozai of the mark on his uncle's left eye. There was a third injury, and Sozai remembered it too clearly. The one on the lower part of his torso, and it hurt like hell. The boy decided not to look at it.

"Where am I going to go now?" Sozai said sitting up and rubbing his head. The woods were where once Sozai went to secretly train, away from his mother, away from the hell that was his home. His only family now was his uncle and cousin, both of whom were at the capital. That was it; he was going to go to the Fire Nation Capital.

Gathering all his strength, Sozai got up and began to walk to the direction he knew would be the Capital. Luckily for him, he knew these woods like the back of his hand, though the back of his hand had changed quite a bit recently.

Zuko was carefully picking a place of where to place his insane sister, though she was deemed sane. The Fire Lord made sure that his sister was not too far from him so that he could control her, but not too close or she would strike panic to the city.

Questions lingered in Sozai's brain. Why would Azula attack him now after 13 years? Why would she keep him alive? Why did she hate him so much? What was going to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty, your nephew is here to see you." The Royal usher announced. On that note the Fire Lord's attention snapped open to the usher. Zuko jumped out of his throne and practically ran to the door.

Outside, Sozai was sitting on a bench, tired, injured, dehydrated and hungry. Quickly, Zuko hugged the 13 year old boy. He let out a yelp of pain. Zuko noticed this and let go.

"How are you here? What happened?" Zuko asked, half beaming and half worried.

Sozai was too weak to speak when he opened his mouth. Instead he showed the burnt to crisp hands. The golden eyes of the Fire Lord were filled with a mixture of rage, anger and worry.

Within moments, Sozai found he being taken by several Royal servants, to what Sozai might imagine was the Royal Hospital. His hands were put in several different liquids.

"Sir, do you have any other injuries?" The doctor asked.

"...Chest..." Sozai managed to say.

"With your permission, sir, we would like to tear your cloak off to treat the wound."

"...Go ahead..."

Sozai rested his head on the soft pillow that supported his head. He ignored the pain, when the doctors ripped the cloak. He thought he saw his uncle turn around a bit when the wound was revealed.

After the operation, Sozai was allowed rest. There was no need to say it twice, as the firebender instantly fell in a deep slumber.

The Fire Lord watched his nephew sleeping. He could hear his daughter's footsteps.

"I came as fast as I could." The Fire Crown Princess said, panting.

"Well, good, because you missed the worse part."

"What was that?"

Zuko pointed to the torso wound. It was bandaged, but the blood was seen through.

"So many scars." Ursa said, looking at the shirtless body of her cousin. The whole thing had scratch marks, burn marks, and bruises.

"I suspect Azula had something to do with it." Zuko said coldly.

"To her own son?"

"Yeah ... even her own son."


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko, Ursa and Sozai sat at dinner. Zuko was surprised that Sozai found it not painful to use cutlery, as his hands were badly burnt and were wrapped in bandages, either that, or he was hiding it well.

"I suppose you want to hear what happened." Sozai asked, obvious to the wondering question.

Zuko signed, but nodded.

"Well, Azula took another man to her bed as usual. And as usual I was locked outside my own house. I began to practise firebending and managed to make lightning. Unfortunately she heard it and said I broke one of her rules, not to practise firebending without her. It was a way for her to keeping me under control. We had a battle. She shot lightning. I fell. Lost consciousness. I woke up in the woods nearby with my hands burnt to a crisp."

"What about the guards? Why didn't they intervene?" Ursa asked eagerly.

"The ones that were on duty were enjoying the entertainment, probably because Azula slept with them."

Zuko noticed how Sozai flinched when he said his mother's name.

"Why wait so many years, if she hated you so much?" Zuko asked confusedly.

"That's exactly what I want to know. And why spare me?"

"It would be less punishable. Murder is punishable for life, knowing Azula she likes to torture people so they suffer a longer death, rather than a quick one."

"Let me guess, war experience." Sozai said, remembering what his mother did in the war.

"Dad, what are you gonna do with your sister?"

"She attacked and tortured a Fire Nation Citizen, that's a crime."

"But that crime could be covered by the fact that I was her son. Traditional Fire Nation law states that the way parents raise their children is up to them."

"Can we talk about boring law stuff in court?"

Sozai raised an eye brow. "Aren't you the Crown Princess, and supposed to memorise every Modern and Traditional Law."

"Well, she should, but she doesn't." Zuko growled at his daughter.

"So what happens now?" Sozai asked. Zuko and Ursa shared a knowing smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Sozai was kneeling in the Throne Room. He was in the red army uniform, facing the throne and waiting for the most honourable moment of his life. The room was blazing with the element of his nation. It was filled with dukes, counts, lord, ambassadors, sages, councillors and the two other members of the Royal Family.

The Chief Fire Sage made his way with the artefact. Zuko stopped him half way. There were some whispers around the people and Sozai's heart thumped. The Fire Lord took the artefact and walked towards his nephew.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko, The Rightful Ruler of the Fire Nation, recognise and crown, Sozai, my nephew, as the Fire Nation Prince and second-in-line to the Throne of the Fire Nation." With that he stuck the artefact into Sozai's topknot. "Arise, Fire Prince Sozai."

Sozai obliged. There were cheers in the room. Apparently the Fire Nation wanted a Prince for a while now. The New Fire Prince was fully recognised.

The ceremony ended.

"Well, well, the new Fire Prince Sozai." Ursa slapped his shoulder. "It kinda suits you."

"How does a crippled, useless and illegitimately born guy who was practically a slave for the past 13 year's suit as Prince of a Nation?" Sozai asked. "I don't deserve this."

"You deserve this and more, as compensation for what you've been through." Ursa put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's just it. I've been raised being told that I was a useless low life, who would never achieve anything in his life. And now I'm a Prince." Sozai said, admittedly.

"And the person who fed you that information? Where is she now? What did she achieve in her life? True, she had 14 years of luxury and Conquered Ba Sing Se, but then put in an insane hospital and now is locked up in some remote house, watched her every move by spies." Ursa said.

"Brilliant spies." Sozai said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zuko who was listening to the conversation moved in to join the conversation, but was stopped by a messenger delivering a letter.

"What is it, dad?" Ursa asked, coming by his side.

"The Old Team Avatar is having a reunion and they decided for the host it at my palace. And they haven't even asked my permission." Ursa and Sozai laughed, Zuko smiled at them. Although they missed a lot, he would fight to his last breath to make sure that they had a great friendship and teenagehood unlike him and his sister, which ended in a disastrous separation.


	6. Chapter 6

Sozai was about to meet the most powerful and famous beings in the world and their kids. His heart couldn't beat any quicker. His uncle and cousin were standing beside him.

The massive Sky Bison landed in front of them. Sozai's mouth dropped open. Although his cousin and uncle, and even mother at some point, told him of the existence of Flying Bison, it was still indescribable.

Ursa quickly ran up to the girls for a hug, while the two boys rolled their eyes. The adults came up to Zuko. A Water Tribe Man locked Zuko in a headlock and knuckled his head.

"Soka stop, stop, your messing up the topknot." The most powerful firebender in the world struggled in a non-bender's grip.

The man with an arrow on his head, who Sozai guessed was the Avatar, shook his head, but smiled. A Water Tribe Woman rolled her eyes. The woman in Earth Kingdom clothing separated the Fire Lord from the Water Tribe man.

"Will you two dunderheads cut it out!? Sparky it's great to see you, as Snoozless has already shown you." The Earth Kingdom woman punched the Fire Lord, in the shoulder.

"Right. Well, may I present Sozai, my nephew? The one I told you about." Zuko said, obviously annoyed at the Water Tribe Man.

"Nice to meet you, Sozai." Aang said holding out his hand. Zuko made a motion to not do that to the Avatar, but the Air Nomad didn't notice it.

"Pleased to meet you to Avatar Aang." Sozai shook it, hiding the pain, when the Avatar squeezed it.

"Please, just Aang or Uncle Aang, this is Katara, my wife, Soka, my brother in law and Toph." Aang introduced.

"It's a pleasure and honour to meet all of you." Sozai bowed to the war heroes.

"You know, your not so bad for Azula's son." The man called Sokka said, earning him a hit on the head simultaneously by Katara and Zuko.

"It's Ok, I know a lot of people expect me to be ... different." Sozai said, completely uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Kya." A girl with chocolate brown hair and crystal grey eyes, made Sozai turn around. "You must be Sozai. Pleasure to meet you. These are my brothers, Bumi and Tenzin and that is Auntie Toph's daughter Lin."

Sozai was wrong, now, his heart couldn't beat any faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Sozai lay in his four poster bed. It was the middle of the night. He couldn't close his eyes for a second. Partly because his shirtless body was having trouble to deal with the excruciating pain that was his bandaged hands and torso, but also because he couldn't keep the image of her out of his head.

He had for the first time in his life fell in love, and with none other than the Avatar's daughter, Kya.

Not satisfied with just lying around, Sozai got out of bed, not bothering to change his clothes; he headed to the training section of the palace. The guards gave him weird looks, but he ignored them. He was used to weird looks.

When he got there, he brushed his bandaged hands on the training stumps. He hated not having the luxury to feel anything with his hands. He lost patience and unwrapped the white strips of cloth. As he got deeper and deeper there was more blood on the bandages. Finally the blooded cloth fell to the floor. It was a gruesome sight to behold. They were alarmingly red and they looked so much like the Fire Lord's left eye, his fingers were as thin as sticks and you could make out the bones. It felt like leather. It was definitely a scar.

Sozai felt so much anger towards his mother, and the angrier he got the hotter his hands felt. In the end a jet of red flames ejected from his palm, melting a statue of an attacker that was reserved for a training match.

"Can't sleep either?" Sozai spun around to find Kya standing watching him, leaning against the wall.

"N-no." Sozai mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"What happened to your hands?" She noticed that they were damaged.

"Nothing." He quickly hid them behind his back.

"I'm a healer." She came over to him and took his hands to look at them.

"How did this happen?" Kya was shocked at their state. She bended some water to heal them, or try to.

Sozai pretended to ignore the question. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Then with realisation striking her eyes, she softly added. "Unless you don't want to talk about it."

Sozai smiled softly. "Thank you, for the healing session and for the understanding. I'll tell you someday, or you'll find out from someone else."

Kya nodded.

"Let's go back to our respective beds." Kya blushed at his comment, and Sozai almost mentally killed himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko, Soka, Aang, Bumi, Tenzin and Sozai sat watching a fire bending match, between two army generals. When one of them fell to the floor, Sozai challenged Zuko to a duel.

"Come on, Uncle, I haven't firebent since ... since I received these." Sozai held up his bandaged hands.

"Exactly, which is why I don't want to fight you?"

"Not fighting, a little harmless Agni Kai." Sozai begged.

"Why not you challenge the Almighty and Great Avatar?" Zuko quickly changed the subject of the duel. Aang glared at his best friend.

"Are you guys afraid, Sozai is gonna kick your butts." Bumi said, teasingly.

"Of course not ... in fact Sozai, come on, let's have an honourable Agni Kai." Aang made a move to get up from his place.

"I'm not sure if Azula would teach me honourable Agni Kai, but I'll give it a shot." Sozai joked.

The servants took of the Prince's shirt to reveal a bandaged torso. Sozai removed the bandages on the hands. He could see the Avatar's worried face.

"Don't worry, Avatar Aang, I barely feel the pain." Sozai slapped the elder man's shoulder. But the Avatar was still worried.

The referee came up to the pair of them. "Gentlemen are you clear on the rules. The first man to knock his opponent to the ground is the winner. The only element allowed is fire. Is everything understood?"

Both Sozai and Aang nodded their yeses. And the duel began. Sozai began by shooting several rings of fire. The Avatar jumped out of the way. On front row seats the kids, Sokka and Zuko were cheering for the two contestants. Zuko and Bumi for Sozai and Sokka and Tenzin for Aang.

Aang unleashed a whip of fire, Sozai redirected the fire into an attack.

"Impressive. That's just like waterbending ... or lightning." Aang commented.

"You can redirect lightning? ... Well that would have been more useful about a month ago." Sozai said with sarcasm spitting out of his mouth and gesturing to his torso.

Katara, Toph, Ursa, Kya and Lin came from their shopping and found Sozai and Aang duelling.

"What is it about fighting that makes them so, thrilled about it?" Katara huffed and her daughter nodded as the Bei Fongs ran up to take their seats to watch the battle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your Majesty," a lawyer surprised Zuko at the stands. "As you have requested, we have arranged a court between the Prince Sozai and his mother. The date has been set for the Mid Summer and will continue due to how the judge thinks is fit necessary."

"Thank you, you will inform my sister of this, until further notice." The lawyer bowed and left, to deliver the message.

"Court?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, to settle the injustice of 13 years of torment and suffering. Azula abused Sozai, both physically and mentally, I want something back and I'm sure Sozai does as well."

"You mean that wound on his torso is his own mum's doing?" Bumi asked. Zuko simply nodded.

"And the hands." Kya finally commented, not taking her eyes off them, and with realization striking her eyes, like a bolt of lightning.

"I know Azula is evil and stuff, but to almost kill her own son, it's ... inhumanely." Sokka said.

The duel finished, with the Avatar panting for breathe, and asking for a draw.

"Sozai I have excellent news for you." Sozai's golden eyes looked up at his uncle, expectantly. "The court has been arranged for you and Azula, to see the justice, I've hired the best lawyer to present your case."

At the last part the excitement of the teenager's eyes faded. "Not that I don't appreciate your effort, uncle, but can I present my own case. Azula will corrupt any lawyer you send her way. We started this together, I look forward to ending it the same way."

"If ... that is what you think is best, then go ahead."

Sozai smiled, bowed and headed off to the Royal Showers, as his body was pouring with sweat.

"How could you let him do that, he's gonna get himself killed." Sokka shouted at the Fire Lord.

"He's not. He knows what he is doing, he knows his mother better than Ozai knows his daughter, he and Azula started this war and therefore I think they should end it, together, and there's something else ... something that struck me ... He wants to prove himself ... to someone, I don't know, me, whoever his father is, the nation, himself."

"He's your nephew, and your his guardian." Aang tapped his friend's shoulder. "You made the right choice. He has to fight his own battle, because you never know, what tomorrow might bring."


	10. Chapter 10

"This court is now in session." The Judge banged the hammer. "This court is gathered here today to discuss and judge the Ex-Fire Princess Azula's care for the Fire Prince Sozai, when His Highness was in the Ex-Princess's custody. Prince Sozai, who is representing you?"

"I represent myself." Sozai answered, proudly. He could sense his mother' s worried eyes, but not of worry for him, but for losing her case now. Fear, she once told him, had a strong scent.

"Ex-Princess Azula, who is representing you?" The Judge asked.

"Lawyer Pi Long Jin." A man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, spoke out.

Sozai and Azula glared daggers at each other. This was gonna be one hell of a fight, but one the greatest and most important of this war.

"Prince Sozai, what do you accuse Ex-Princess Azula of?" Sozai noticed that from the begging of the court, the Judge was a bit nuts.

"I accuse this woman of child abuse, plotting against the Fire Nation and planned murder." Sozai memorised every law, and to his dissatisfaction, prostitution was not illegal.

"Where is your evidence?"

At this point Sozai began to remove his upper clothing. "This is the evidence for child abuse." He was left with bandages. The doctors never gave him permission to unwrap them, but we were talking about the punishment of his mother, for this he was ready to receive another scar like this. All the members of the court gasped when the blooded scar was revealed.

"Your evidence for her plotting against the Fire Nation?" The Judge seemed to dismiss the pouring evidence of Azula's guilt.

As Sozai explained to the Judge that he didn't have any direct evidence of that, but he would if he was given permission, a different conversation was happening between the Fire Lord and the Avatar.

"Sozai is fighting off brilliantly." Aang commented.

"The Judge is paid off, and he knows it. He won't deliver a just verdict."

"What?!" Aang quietly hissed.

"Don't worry, I have a plan B. My nephew would get his justice, his honour and his pride."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, look who it is, it's the great lawyer!" Bumi joked and slapped the Prince's shoulder as he entered the room where all the teenagers were. "How was the court?"

"It was postponed for a few days, until they might find some possible evidence of Azula plotting against the Fire Nation ... I'm dead, aren't I?" Sozai asked the last part, with sarcasm and biting his lips.

"The verdict isn't delivered yet, so technically, not yet." Kya tried to comfort the Prince.

"I think I have an idea." Ursa said coming in behind the Prince. "Are you allowed to get the evidence?"

"No. Only the officials can. They fear that I might compromise the evidence." Sozai snapped back, quietly muttering to himself about the stupid laws.

"We could sneak in at night, look for the evidence, bring it back and report it to the officials." Ursa exclaimed.

"I like the way your thinking, but if I or anyone of us, present the evidence then it will be biased." Sozai complained.

"What it the Fire Lord presents the evidence." Lin randomly suggested, and Sozai and Ursa stared at her.

"That would be brilliant, except, how will we know if it's evidence. Knowing my mother, if she had a master plan, she would never write it down on a piece of paper, 'hey I plan on conspiring against the Fire Nation'." Sozai said, going to the window and putting his head to the window seal, watching the sun set.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, even through the army armour that was traditional for the Fire Prince to wear on official occasions.

"You'll never achieve what you want if you never try." Kya's sweet voice, said to him softly, it practically tortured him. The Prince looked into the grey eyes of his crush.

"So when do we go?" Bumi ruined the moment.

"At night, not to be noticed by locals and have fewer chances to get spotted by the guards that were supposed to protect me." A mental pain stung in the Prince's head and his lip quivered.

The group of friends agreed to meet at midnight in the same spot, although Sozai begged them not to. If they were caught, they might face trouble with the Royal Fire Nation Court, and Sozai could lose the court.

Sozai lay unmoved on his bed, concentrating on the position of the sun. A skill he learnt in the 5 or 6 months that his mother locked him up in his room a few years ago. He was soon to discover her secrets, if there were any to find.


	12. Chapter 12

The Prince was cloaked knee to nose to black cloaks. Without words the 6 kids escaped the Royal Palace and headed to the dread home of his childhood home. He swore to himself, that if he won the court, he would burn that fortress himself. It took them a good 2 hours to get to the place.

"This is it." Sozai whispered taking off the cloak off his nose and mouth.

"This is where you grew up, it's a fortress. You lived in a military house?" Tenzin asked.

"Bloody peace-loving, airbender." Lin mumbled under her breath.

"Are we going in or what?!" Ursa hissed, at the earthbending prodigy.

"Let's go. There are spotlights everywhere. I bet anything that my m- Azula would keep this house safer than top security bank vault." Sozai said and made a perfect cartwheel to a tower, and pointing his index and middle finger at to the wall, he made a small flame. The others followed him.

"Are you trying to burn this whole house down by that spark?" Kya asked sarcastically.

"I'm melting a lock that leads to a secret tunnel." Sozai explained. When the tunnel was open, Sozai crawled in first, followed by Kya, then Bumi, then Tenzin, then Lin then Ursa, with the two firebenders lighting the way.

As if sensing the question, Sozai spoke. "This was a place for intrigue. Some Dai Lee agents once made these tunnels, to get to Azula's bedroom, when she grew tired of the guards that are positioned around this thing, I think. I was too young to remember."

"So these things are made to go to the bedroom?" Tenzin asked.

"No, they connect to every room, including mine." His last two words were said in a bitter tone.

They reached the belly of the beast, the bedroom of Azula of the Fire Nation. It was ... messy. Blankets, blood, papers were everywhere, evidence of earth and firebending was everywhere, by scorch marks marking the room and earth that was pointing upwards. Sozai looked around the room. He didn't remember ever entering the room of his mother. It was the danger zone.

"There's someone crying over there." Lin pointed to a corner that was a tent of earth. "Someone small and their heart rate are alarming."

She bent the earth away to reveal a small 5 year old boy. Sozai kneeled next to the boy. He had silver blonde hair. The boy, like him, had aristocratic features. The light eyes of the Prince snapped wide with realisation about who this boy could be.


	13. Chapter 13

The Prince scooped up the boy into his embrace. He felt something soggy in his hand, when he looked at it, his eyes narrowed. It was blood.

"He's unconscious. We have to get him to the Hospital." Sozai said, looking at the boy.

"Sozai, it's your choice of course, but if we bring him to the Hospital, you're most likely to lose the court. They would know we were in her house and that would go on your record." Ursa said.

Sozai looked hesitant. "We have to get him to the Hospital ... If that Judge continues, I'll lose it anyway."

"Should we maybe wake him up?" Ursa asked. "Personally I would be freaked out if a group of people would abduct me in the middle of the night."

Sozai nodded slowly, then put the boy down and shook him. "Hey, wake up, little guy."

After some time the little boy's eyes fluttered open. They were dark golden eyes. "Who – who are you?" He sat up violently and curled up in a ball.

"Calm down. I'm your brother –I-I-guess." Sozai stuttered, with surprise in his eyes. The surprise was shared in the little boy's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Az-Azulon." The Prince's eyes went even wider than before. He almost signed because of how obvious that was of Azula, to name her second son, after herself and her grandfather.

"I'm Sozai. How about you come with us and we'll take you away from this horrible place."

"No-no, the bad man will hurt me, the-then the bad lady will burn me." The boy cuddled further into a ball.

"Look, that lady also burnt me." Sozai showed the burnt hands. "We can take you somewhere where no one will ever hurt you again. And you'll never see the bad man and lady again."

Azulon hesitated a bit, but Sozai could tell that if you were given a choice between staying in this prison or somewhere else, he would choose somewhere else. The boy almost leapt onto the Prince's arms and gripped the shirt so tight that it was like for dear life.

The group of teenagers quickly escaped the fortress.

"How do we explain this to Uncle Zuko, or anybody." Sozai said, looking at the boy in his arms. His mind raced, he never thought he had a little brother. Obviously, Azula would never let the other know they had a brother, but this was too much, even for Azula.


	14. Chapter 14

"How do you explain this?" The Fire Lord crossed his arms at his nephew. Sozai had just told him what they had discovered.

"Does it matter now? He needs medical attention. Can we talk about this a bit later?"

"Go ahead." Zuko flung his head in the direction of the Royal Hospital.

Sozai gave the five-year-old to the servants and followed them to the hospital.

"There's a large wound on his back, but it won't turn into a scar, don't worry. Several cuts and bruises, but nothing that we can't heal." The Chief Doctor said, examining the little boy.

"You could tell me what's happening now, would you, while the doctors are tending on the boy."

"I crept into Azula's house, this morning I guess. I wanted to find some evidence about her to win the court. I didn't trust the officials. They don't know the house like I do. And I found Azulon."

"Azulon? My sister couldn't be more original."

"Everything is fine now, he needs some rest, is all." The doctor reported to them.

"Whose hair does your brother have?"

"Probably his father's, I've seen a few blonde Dai Lee Agents. And like me, he'll probably never know the identity of his biological father."

"How are you going to present him to the court?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could say that you found him. You have access to that house, anytime you feel like."

"It would be biased. The court could not believe that is Azula's other son, because I presented him. Remember I am on your side, I made you a Prince. And this is no evidence of conspiracy against the Fire Nation."

"I know, but that's better than me presenting him."

"Alright, what do I not do for my favourite nephew." Zuko pat the Prince's shoulder and left.

Sozai sat next to his brother and watched the boy sleep. He would now do anything to protect this boy. He had once been that age, scared, hurt, cold, and raised in violence, robbed of love, inhumanly and brutally. This boy would be like his son from now on. He would teach him, be there for him, love him, and he knew that Zuko and Ursa would always help him, as after all there would be another Prince of the Fire Nation, but that would have to wait until after the court. After Azula had been bared in a prison cell.


	15. Chapter 15

"When is the next Court Meeting?" Ursa asked as she shot a ball of flames at Sozai.

"In two days." He answered as he deflected it.

"What was the last one like?" She said before cart-wheeling with flames bursting out of her limbs.

"Well, at first the whole court was surprised, and they started cursing Azula. She was supposed to tell about her births to someone and she lied to the Fire Lord, telling him that she was heart-broken and she needed time alone, when her pregnancy was able to be seen."

"Where were you when that happened?"

"She locked me up in my room, for 5 or 6 months."

"How did you breathe?"

"Oh her men let me out once a day and gave me food, I just couldn't firebend in 6 months."

"I would go mad. Did anything else happen?" Another firebending attack shot at him.

"Yeah I asked the court why I was left it the custody of my mother."

"They said, that she had the full right to raise me or Azulon, as we were her sons. The part they didn't like was that she kept secret a second son."

"There's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Here she stopped firebending and she sat down on the edge of the stage of the training arena.

"What is it?" Sozai sat down next to her.

"For the past few years, I felt that I would make a bad Fire Lord after my dad. I know that I would look like a failure and fail him. I can't make lighting, I can't perform the advanced set of firebending. I can't stand being in a political meeting for more than 5 minutes before I die of boredom."

"Why are you telling me this? These are your dealings between you and your father."

Ursa shook her head. "You have to understand that you would make a far better Crown Prince than me. I've already talked to my dad; he's ready to make you his heir."

"WHAT?!" Sozai jumped up. "No, no, that's your birth right. I can't have it."

"Think of it as a gift." Ursa said, calmly.

"No, no, No!"

"What's stopping you?"

"It's not mine, what will the people think of me, the ambitious and crafty son of Azula who crawled his way to power-"

"I'll publically disown my title." Sozai still wasn't happy.


	16. Chapter 16

"I, your loyal, true natured and good Crown Princess Ursa, disown my title of Crown Princess and with the permission of my father, Fire Lord Zuko, and give it to my cousin, Prince Sozai. You should know, honourable people of the Fire Nation, I give it out of free will." Ursa said her speech to the Fire Nation.

A tear was escaping Sozai's good eye. Zuko stood beside him, he put a hand on Sozai's shoulder. "What's wrong? Most people would be thrilled at the prospect of being the heir of the Fire Lord."

"It's not my title. I'm stealing it, from one of the closest people in the world to me."

"Look, Ursa is trusting you with it, you have to make the most of it ... Or is it something Azula said, once." Sozai nodded. "Azula fed your brain with rubbish. It's time to fill it with use, for example your new title. It's either you or your mother who becomes my heir."

Sozai thought what his uncle said. It was his queue. He walked up.

"Do you accept this title, Prince Sozai?" Ursa asked him, holding the Crown Prince artefact.

"I do." He kneeled in front of her. She unpinned the one on his head and replaced it with the priceless relic that once belonged to Avatar Roku.

And that was that. He was the next in line to be Fire Lord. He held the second most important and challenging responsibility in the country.

The ceremony ended, and Sozai spend off to his bedroom, ignoring the congratulations from the nobles and guests. He jumped face down onto his bed. He lay there for at least an hour, unmoved. When he made his mind to get up, he slipped off the official regalia and artefact. The Crown Prince looked at it for a moment.

In the corner of his room, there were four candles, a mat to sit on and a mask that depicted Agni, the Fire Spirit.

He touched each candle with two finger and they caught flame at once. Sozai sat down to meditate.

Hours passed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you gonna have dinner?" Kya's sweet voice whispered.

"Coming." Was his reply. He grabbed a shirt and went up to the waterbender.

"...I know that today's events might be a lot for you, so ... I'll take some things off your mind." Before he knew it, her lips were on his. He wrapped his hands around her. It was short but unforgettable. Golden eyes met grey for what felt like eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

During dinner, Kya and Sozai couldn't keep their eyes off each other of more than 15 seconds. The adults and other boys were oblivious, but not Ursa and Lin. Dinner finished and the kids exited, leaving the adults behind. Ursa and Lin pulled Kya away to talk. Bumi and Tenzin went to play Pai Sho. Sozai went to the hospital to see his brother

"Your Majesty, a letter from the Earth King." A messenger presented Zuko with a letter on a tray.

Zuko's eyes went wide when he read it. "Its official, the Earth King has gone insane."

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"He is asking to have an arranged marriage between his niece and Sozai."

"How are you gonna break it to him?" Toph asked.

"Now, where is he?"

Meanwhile, Sozai had made his way to the hospital wing that his newly found brother was being treated.

"Hey little brother." Sozai ruffled the blonde hair of his brother. Surprisingly, Azulon had warmed up to Sozai really quickly. "How's it going in the hospital?"

"Better than home." Azulon had mentioned it a lot, "Home. I don't have to go there do I?" and each time, he asked that question.

"Of course not. You'll never have to see that horrible lady again."

"Then why did I see her at that big place with all the people."

"That was a one off," Sozai smiled.

Azulon looked at his half-brother curiously. "Why are you so happy?"

"When you've grown up a little, I'll explain everything." Sozai marched out of the room, in a drunken mood. In his mind the moment between him and his crush was replayed. His drunken with love mood was about to be crushed by the news of his uncle, who caught him by the arm.

"I need to talk to you about something." Zuko's face was serious, straight and uncompromising. Sozai had never seen the Fire Lord to be like this and, he had to admit, he became a little scared.

"Here, read this letter." Zuko plunged a letter into the Prince's face.

"What's this?" Sozai skimmed the letter. This golden eyes almost exploded.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm supposed what?" Sozai asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"The Earth King requests that you marry his niece, or there will a threat of war between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. You don't have to do anything, I'll just tell the Earth King that you're underage and that's illegal in the Fire Nation, which you're the citizen of. I just told you so that you might know."

"Uncle, why would the Earth King want war, for such a small reason? Don't you have some treaty between every country so that there was no war."

The Crown Prince saw a look of panic on the Fire Lord's face and he realised that such a basic thing was not made for all countries, then again maybe all the world leaders trusted each other, as maybe they fought for the same thing. Azula once said 'words can be misinterpreted, forgotten or disowned'.

"That doesn't matter, I just told you so you would know." The Fire Lord stormed off gripping the letter in his hand.

"What was that about?" Sozai turned around to find his cousin standing there.

"A marriage agreement between me and the Earth King's niece."

"Ergh, I've met her before and let me tell you, she's no beauty, unlike a certain waterbender that I know who happens to be closely related to two famous war heroes." Ursa said the last part in a mocking manner.

"Very funny." Sozai started to make his way to his bedroom.

"Don't think I don't know about that moment between you two before dinner." Ursa made her way in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. How do you know about that?" Sozai ran up to his cousin and caught her by the arm.

"You just admitted it yourself. And you and Kya acted really weird during dinner, which could only mean one thing. So are you two going out or something?"

"You know what, case closed."

"You know what Sozai, I forgot to say." Zuko came running back. "I need to give you private lessons, every evening at 6 to 8, you need to master lightning."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Zuko walked off, absorbed in his mind.

"I envy you, Your Highness, the Fire Lord never gave me private lessons." Ursa said joking, but there was something in her voice that said it wasn't a complete joke.


	19. Chapter 19

"I am going to teach you how to redirect lightning. I understand that you have managed to create lightning already. Do it."

Sozai got into the stance and out o his fingertips the cold-fire sparked, he held the lightning in his body for a few seconds and ejected it to a window nearby that was specially designed for lightning attacks.

"Perfection." Zuko commented watching his nephew perform the basic lightning move perfectly. At 16 he failed that move, while his nephew at an alarmingly young age of 13 completed the perfect sequence; he had to admit he felt a little jealous.

"Yeah real perfection." Being shirtless, Sozai pointed to the wound that was Azula's gift.

"Ok, so to redirect lightning one must let the energy flow in your body so the lightning might follow it." Zuko began to make the movements that his uncle showed him years ago and signalled Sozai to do the same. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to the shoulder, then down to your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body; it is called the sea of chi From your stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical; you must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly."

The two continued with the exercise for several minutes.

"I think I'm ready to try it. Come on shoot lightning at me."

"I think you mistake me for your mother, I'm not going to shoot lightning at you."

"You're not." Sozai looked around the training area, and he found his target. He closed his eyes and focused on the sequence, lighting zipping in circles. Zuko looked at his nephew with curiosity. The lightning shot at the large metal slab, the lightning bounced off the metal, Sozai was already ready, he redirected the lightning out of the window in the opposite direction.

Zuko starred at his nephew in shock. "That was genius, but highly dangerous."

"Like my mother said, 'who cares, you've gotten the move'."

Zuko looked at him for a moment. "That's it for the day, go get some rest; you've had enough training for the day."

"Well that was short."

"We were training for 2 hours straight."

"Well, I'm used to a 7 hour training shift."

"Get used to a shorter one with Uncle Zuko."


	20. Chapter 20

"The Royal Fire Nation Court has finally come to a final conclusion." Sozai held his breath. This was what he was waiting for, for years. He could see his mother looking at him, with a confident smile.

"This court has decided that to decide on the final verdict, Crown Prince Sozai and Ex-Princess Azula are to fight in an Agni Kai-"

There was a massive out roar in the crowd; Sozai was underage to fight in an Agni Kai, Zuko made sure that no one under the age of 16 was able to fight in official Agni Kai.

"That is if they agree." The Judge finished. If Sozai refused, he would be safe, but he would he dishonoured and he would never again be taken seriously, plus he would be laughed at by none other than his mother and the world.

"I agree to the fire duel that is if the Crown Prince is." Azula said in somewhat polite tone.

There was a awkward and tense silence that filled the room, waiting the Prince's reply. "I accept the Agni Kai."

The room filled with chatters and arguments. Sozai didn't even notice the worried, questionable and confused look of his uncle, the old Team Avatar's members and their children, or either calming him down or looking like they were about to kill either Sozai or Azula.

Sozai and Azula exited in their separate exits, Sozai quickly sped off to the Agni Kai, servants hovering over him, taking off the official robes and replacing them with fighting robes, around his arms two golden rings.

"You can't be serious." Ursa jumped in front of the rushing servants.

"I've been waiting for this practically my entire life, it's time I show that woman that am not the helpless little boy, and what was I supposed say, 'sorry everyone, but I'm not fighting today, and I'm a coward.'"

Ursa looked convinced, but still worried. Suddenly Kya jumped out of the small crowd.

"No don't do this." She begged.

"Look, it's an honour thing, it's a shame that you don't understand." On Sozai's mind was one thing, beating Azula in the Agni Kai. The waterbender quickly pecked his lips and vanished. Sozai didn't stay in his shock for long, Ursa clicked her fingers in front of his face and the Prince proceeded to the arena.

His mother was already waiting and with her someone that Sozai couldn't quite make out as, it was either his death or his success.


	21. Chapter 21

Sozai stood and faced his mother. The duel was about to begin and the Prince's blood was boiling both with anticipation and fear. Zuko was practically biting his fingers, Katara and Toph were doing their best to calm the Fire Lord, Aang and Sokka were looking suspiciously at Azula and giving reassuring looks at Sozai. Lin had a reassuring hand on Kya's shoulder who was just as worried as Zuko. Ursa was missing, along with Bumi and Tenzin.

"Begin." The referee shouted. Immediately Sozai was met with blue deadly fire attacks, Sozai knew them off by heart, he defended himself easily.

A jet of orange and red flames ejected from the Prince's palms and soles of feet. Instead of defending herself, the Ex-Princess leapt 5 meters into the air towards Sozai, zapping lightning at him in a complex move. Sozai redirected the lightning to the Ex-Princess, but as she was in midair and he missed.

Suddenly there was smoke everywhere and Heir's vision was short-sighted and he couldn't make out a thing. In the flick of a second, a large claw or nail slit through the Prince's right eye. Sozai fell to the floor and covered the eye with his hand. When he looked at the hand, it was covered in blood. Tears of blood.

He didn't know where his opponent was, and he panicked. Something hot was behind him, before he was able to turn around a terrible pain met his back. He screamed. This was more painful than anything he ever imagined. He could feel, smell and hear his spine roasting. His screams echoed in the silent arena, and the Prince felt completely helpless. He was about to meet his death.

The smoke vanished. The crowds gasped when they saw the sight. A victorious looking Azula stood over a pain-stricken Prince, who was lying on his stomach with barely any energy left and his one hand on his right eye.

The Prince looked at his uncle, with one good eye; there was fear, pain and anger in the Fire Lord's. Sozai didn't even dare look at Kya. But he knew what her face probably portrayed ... He couldn't let her down. Not now. Not ever.

"So sonny, are you ready for death, I'll make it short and painless." Azula laughed manically. "Any last words?" She bent down close to him.

"You'll be the death of me, and I'll be the death of you." Sozai said, and he could feel Azula's confused face. Switching sides in a matter of seconds, the Prince punched the air with all strength and all his might.

He was surprised when instead of the normal orange and red flames, white fire escaped his fist. The Ex-Princess flew all the way to the ceiling. With a painful expression, Sozai got up. Summoning the remaining energy he shot a final lightning strike at the spot where Azula was left. With it fired, the Crown Prince managed to hear the referee shout him the victory before passing out.


	22. Chapter 22

"Wake up, wake up ..." Someone familiar's voice was practically begging a half-conscious Prince. It was Ursa's voice, and she seemed sadder than usual for Sozai's condition, whatever it was.

The Prince groaned his reply. He felt a warm palm on his face. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Your awake, thank Agni." Ursa hugged the Prince, tears overflowing. As she touched his back, it all burnt with a searing sensation.

"What happened?" Sozai asked. Ursa let go of him, when she looked at his face she almost jumped. She passed him a mirror nearby. Sozai looked in it. His right eye, the iris, instead of its normal golden colour, was red. Like blood.

"What happened?!" Sozai demanded.

"Let's start from the beginning ... after you fainted, my dad and Uncle Aang chased after Azula. The doctors swarmed over you and reported that you have a roasted spine and a slit eye. You were quickly given an operation. We were waiting for your results. Then ... Uncle Aang returned ... my dad ... your uncle." Ursa sat down. "...Is dead..."

Sozai ... had no words. He sat there unmoved, for hours, forgetting all about the pain of his spine and eye. He had just lost the only person that he regarded as a real parent, a father figure. He trusted the man as his father. And now he was gone...

"Sozai ... Sozai..." The owner's voice was forgotten to Sozai, when he looked at the owner, it was the Avatar. "Sozai, I know this must be hard for you but I just came to tell you that you have to become Fire Lord today at dawn."

Sozai nodded, slowly. "How long was I out? In comma."

"3 days."

"How did this happen?"

"Zuko was under a lot of stress ... He couldn't redirect the lightning." Aang said, rather painfully.

"What date is it?" Sozai never let his eyes off a spot on the wall.

"1st August."

"What happened to Azula?"

Aang didn't look him in the eye. "We don't know, she just ... disappeared."

Sozai watched a blackbird hop around the window of the hospital wing, he smelt danger, and it stunck.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh great Fire Lord Zuko, your were the great peacekeeper of our nation and you will be forever a symbol of honour, peace and hope. You were the great-grandson of Avatar Roku, deceased, son of Ex-Princess Ursa, missing, nephew of General Iroh, deceased, father of Princess Ursa, uncle of Crown Prince Sozai. You will remain in our hearts for eternity. Rest in Peace." The chief fire sage announced.

Some other sages lit the late Fire Lord's body on fire.

"You will now be succeeded by your nephew, Crown Prince Sozai." The chief sage pinned the Fire Lord artefact to Sozai's topknot. The teenager to hide the red eye had a black eye patch, no one had seen to blood coloured eye, except the Princess and the Avatar.

"Hail, Fire Lord Sozai, Hail, Fire Lord Sozai..."

"How is Sozai doing?" Sokka whispered to the Avatar.

"I don't know. He locked himself up in a room, he barely ate and I don't anything else, I'm not his legal guardian or related to blood by anyway, I have no right to barge in his personal life."

"Wait a minute, that means Sozai and Ursa are orphans." Sokka realised.

"Let's get the coronation over and done with then get to the laws." Aang cut him off, evidence pouring that the man was under stress.

The funeral and coronation ended. Officially, Sozai was presented with the Fire Lord's bed room, where he was going to sleep for the rest of his life, with the throne room, where he was going to rule the country for the rest of his life, and with the Fire Lord's office, where he was going to work for the rest of his life. All those rooms still smelt like his uncle, and his ghost still haunted the young Lord.

Sozai, being in the office, sat in the chair behind the desk, tears leaking out of his good eye and a few escaping the blood-red one.

"Now, I'm all alone ... no mother, no father, and no uncle. A complete collection." Sozai let out a laugh at the last bit, his face slowly turned to anger. "All because of my single living mother. I promise you uncle, wherever in the spirit world you are, I will murder Azula, even if it is the last thing I do, even if it takes all my life. And I'll make sure that she stays alive enough to feel every cut, every burn and every broken thing in her body that I will break myself with my bare hands."

He opened his palm and watched as a white flame danced on it. In his mind a voice, that was familiar to Zuko's, whispered.

"_Revenge is a two headed rat viper, while you watch your enemy die, you get poisoned yourself._" It was a quote, Zuko once said to Sozai, and he wasn't going to forget it.


	24. Chapter 24

The new Fire Lord sat in his office, watching the fire place across his desk, which flickered with white and orange flames. He was lost. He had no idea where to look for his mother. She could be anywhere. The first thing he did when he became Fire Lord was sign all the papers. The deal was that Azula was to be killed on sight, which automatically banished her from the Fire Nation. It had been a week since the death of Zuko and Sozai's coronation. Ursa and Azulon did everything in their power to cheer up the Fire Lord, but he always shooed them off.

"You're Majesty." A messenger broke Sozai's concentration from the fireplace. "Here's a letter from Fire Nation Capital Prison. The prisoner, ex-Fire Lord Ozai, asks for you to see him."

"Anything to get out of this depressing place." Sozai ran out of his office after the messenger. It took the Fire Lord about half an hour to get to prison, by komodo-rhino.

Sozai knew the story of his grandfather and namesake, and that of why he burnt his own son. Sozai decided not to jump to conclusions about this man just yet, he never even met him. The metal door to the lonely prison cell opened. A man in his rough 60's slouched on a plain mattress, and with bright golden eyes that were identical twins to Sozai's one good eye.

"So this is the once great Fire Lord Ozai?" Sozai began the conversation.

"I didn't ask for the great and honourable Fire Lord to come and visit me only to exchange bitter words." Ozai shrugged off the insult.

"Why did you ask to see me?"

"I know your hunting my daughter, I can help you, I know Azula inside out, where she'll go, who she'll hire and what she'll do. I taught her everything she knows."

"Why would you do that?"

Ozai was silent for a few moments. "In these many years of prison, I have grown old, bored and not needed. In my previous life as a Prince and Fire Lord to a rich nation, I was always needed to someone, now in this lonely cell, I have nothing to do. Please, I ask nothing in return, I just want to do something, anything."

"Why would I want your help? You banished and burnt my uncle, the one that was there for me for my entire cursed life. He replaced me a father. You're that one that was meant to be his father to him, but you disowned him, for such a small thing, speaking out of turn to save a few lives."

Ozai was silent for a few moments. "You and I share a few things in common, for example, our names, Azula, a bitter childhood, parents that neglected us and a whole lot of other things probably, and that list is from the few second that we just met, Grandson."


	25. Chapter 25

"Where were you yesterday?" Ursa stood over Sozai's desk, in a demanding tone.

"We're not married for you to demand my alibi." The young Fire Lord continued to sign some papers.

"You went to prison, what were you doing?"

Sozai sighed. "I went to meet our grandfather, and my namesake. Have you ever met him?"

"No, dad kept me away from him, but he always told me stories about him, why did you meet him?"

"Look, keep out of my business-"At that moment a servant came into the large, red office.

"Your Majesty, your komodo rhino is ready."

Sozai wasted no time and ran out of the office. He mounted the giant rhino, and was accompanied by Toph, Lin, Azulon and a few firebending guards. Ursa watched from the window, which viewed the front yard, as the rhinos left.

"So why did you have to take two earthbenders to burn a house?" Toph asked, when her and Lin's komodo rhino came closer to Sozai's and Azulon's.

"Incase there is something inside that house that we forgot, you'll sense with your earthbending."

"And Azulon?" Lin asked, looking on the five-year-old.

The Fire Lord looked at the recently made Prince of the Fire Nation. "He insisted on coming. At that age I myself wanted to see the house burn."

Half an hour later, Sozai stood on the hill that gave a clear view of the house.

"Sir, the house is completely empty." A firebender ran up to Sozai to announce.

"Sozai, are we going to see the house get destroyed." Azulon asked his older brother.

"Yes, so enjoy the view when it comes." Sozai ruffled the young Prince's hair.

Below the captain firebender nodded to Sozai. The firebenders were positioned around the house, ready to firebend. Sozai began to breathe heavily with eye closed. Smoke began to come out of the house, the windows and doors. Picking the correct moment, Sozai punched the air to release a jet of white fire. The other firebenders joined in.

Sozai would never forget this view. His fears were one step closer to vanishing in the flames, as his grandfather told him and Sozai indeed felt a large weight lift from his shoulders. Hopefully ... it would last.


	26. Chapter 26

"So how did the burning of your childhood home go?" Ozai asked an innocent question sipping tea and moving a Pai Sho tile.

"One of the happiest moments of my life." Sozai said, looking at the Pai Sho board.

"I assume that you didn't just come here to play Pai Sho." Ozai asked.

"I still need to find Azula. How?"

"Tell me what Azula did for the last 19 years and I'll help you." Ozai asked sarcastically.

"She slept with a lot of men, mainly the guards that kept her in the house and her old Dai Lee agents."

"That means she could have gotten out of that house any time she wanted. And with her persuasions she could have done anything ... you're in danger Sozai, you need an army. Azula's only wish is to become Fire Lord, and she never does anything without a reason. This was years of planning."

"If you're trying to make me go to war, then no. I, like the rest of the nation, do not want another 100 years of fighting."

"I don't need to hear your anti-war policy; I've had enough of it from your uncle, and in any case, the war punished me of 19 years of my life. You want to find and defeat Azula don't you, you need a force strong enough to battle her."

Sozai rubbed his forehead. Ozai put a final piece down on the board. "I win." He said calmly. Ozai smiled, in a grandfatherly sort of way, there was no vice behind his lips and he didn't look like he wanted to do evil. It looked like 19 years behind bars, did him good.

"Tell me, what was your childhood like?"

Ozai looked a little unsure. "My mother died giving birth to me, and I think my father blamed me for it. In any case, he loved my brother, Iroh, more because they shared interests of tea and Pai Sho. I grew up neglected by my only parent. So I set out to prove to my father that I was just as good as my brother, that I would be a better general, better firebender and a better son. I lost control, I lost my conscience and I forgot the boundaries. And I took it out on my own son. I made mistakes, just to prove to my father that I was better than my brother. Nothing worked, so I gave up and I pointed my revenge at my father instead of brother. I ended up Fire Lord, but a failed Fire Lord. I'm proud that you were able to resist the temptation to prove to your mother that you are a superior."

"Thank you, grandfather, I really needed that ... I'm glad that you realised your mistakes." Sozai said his final words and left.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Listen to me carefully, Aang." A ghostly figure of the past Avatar spoke in a dream to the current Avatar. "Fire Lord Sozai and his grandfather Ozai have met. They each seek something from the other. Fire Lord Sozai seeks guidance and advice and Ozai seeks refuge and redemption for his past mistakes."_

"_So you want me to make sure that they don't meet again?" A confused airbender attempted to figure out what his past life was trying to say._

"_No, that would leave the boy more confused and distraught. The young Fire Lord is trying to replace a father figure, and with the recent death of his uncle, he is at one the most difficult stages of his life. My great-great grandson is trying to understand, who he can trust and who he will become? I have come to warn you that war is coming."_

"_Ozai will be a bad influence on Sozai." Aang mumbled._

"_No, quite to opposite. The Fallen Phoenix King will warn The Fire Lord against devastating mistakes. War will spark from the most unexpected place. Be warned Aang. This war will not be the same as the last one." With that the ghostly figure disappeared and the Avatar awoke in the middle of the night, on his bed, next to his wife._

"So what took you so long to break out of prison?" Sozai said, sarcastically, looking through papers.

"Not just breaking out of prison, but slipping past guards, walking all the way to the Capital unnoticed, getting into the Palace unidentified and finding the office. Without any help from you what so ever." Ozai flopped on a nearby sofa.

"No help? I gave you information on how to escape the Prison." Sozai teased.

Ozai rolled his eyes at the boy. "So who am I going to be now?"

Sozai passed him a paper. "You're going to be my secretary, Mr. Lee Vachir. You are from a small village in Hue Sing. And you also have to wear something over yourself, for example these." Sozai tossed over a red and black cloaks and a pair of black boots. "By the way, you need to shave off the goatee, because if someone know that you are ... you, then that's and end for me and war for the Fire Nation."

"You think quickly, you'll make a fine Fire Lord." Ozai began to put on the clothes.

"Your face is too recognisable, you need to shave and change your hair cut."

"No one saw me for 19 years you think they would remember me?"

"Do you remember how you struck fear into people; I think they would remember how they were scared to death by you."

Ozai ignored his grandson's comment, the problem was that he knew it was true.


	28. Chapter 28

A storm was brewing and you could hear the electric zaps of lightning over a hundred miles away, in the Earth Kingdom. At first there are dark clouds gathering, then a drizzle of rain, which increases and increases, pouring down and soaring all those who have to endure its chilly drops. Thunder and lightning draw nearer and nearer ... When the storm will end is unknown? What damage will it bring in unknown? Will you survive the storm is unknown?

Sozai watched from his window as the zaps of lightning boomed over the east of the world, in the Earth Kingdom. This was the first symptom of a storm.

Information had leaked to the Earth King about the Fire Nation, highly classified information that was forbidden to leave the Fire Lord's office. There were spies in the Fire Nation court, and Sozai wanted them gone.

"You sent for me, Sozai." The 60 year old man entered the office.

"We have spies in our mist, the Earth King took advantage of Zuko's trust. I think it's time we show the Earth King that we are just as honourable as any nation in the world ... but not the way you like to show it with soldiers, tanks and fire power."

"I've learnt those methods don't work anymore." Ozai yawned over another lecture from his grandson about his wrong doings.

"I want you to interrogate all the Earth Kingdom associates, but don't let them suspect anything, or they'll report that to the Earth King and we'll lose the element of surprise."

"Good to know that you're not that uncle of yours, who trusted people too much." Ozai commented. Sozai set his secretary a sharp glare; Ozai flung his head to ignore it.

"How do you propose we track Azula down? She's been causing nothing but trouble to some towns and cities, in the far islands."

"How do you propose that we capture her? As far as I remember you aren't exactly the stronger firebender out of the two of you. Your training is not yet complete. You are one of the most powerful firebenders that I ever met, I'll grant you that, but you still lack skill."

Sozai pondered over what his grandfather said. It was true, whenever he faced his mother he would lose with more life-long injury, scared eye, burnt hands, roasted spine and scar on the stomach.

Over the night, Sozai made a plan on what firebending techniques he had to learn. This was going to be a lot of hard work and there would be costs, but the prize would be worth the payments.


	29. Chapter 29

"Kya!" Sozai ran up to the waterbender when she was walking past the corridor.

"Hi."

"Hi ... I was just wondering ... whether you would like ... to go out some time since I'm going to be leaving in a few days ... and feel free to say no ... you know I won't hold a grudge or anything."

Kya giggled at his hopelessness playfully, Sozai smiled, happy that he at least he made her laugh. "I'd love to. What time?"

"8, you name the place."

"Phoenix Fountain."

"Done. I'll see you tonight."

The grey and gold eyes met and seemed impossible to separate, and if it weren't for Ozai interruption, they wouldn't let go.

"So- Your Majesty." Ozai noticed that the Fire Lord was not alone, Ozai bowed to both of them. "I have the results that you needed; I'll be in your office." The secretary left.

'I'll see you tonight." Sozai kissed the waterbender's hand and marched off to his office.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt me?" Sozai stormed into the office.

"Results for the Earth Kingdom spies." Ozai handed the Fire Lord a folder. "This is the evidence."

"This is all the Ba Sing Se comers." Sozai said after reading the piece of paper.

"Your enemy is the King of Ba Sing Se."

"I'll worry about this tomorrow, right now, I have plans." Sozai waved a lazy hand at his grandfather as he walked out of the office.

Ozai rolled his eyes at his grandson. The boy was a talented and powerful firebender and was soon to prove to the rest of the world to be a great Fire Lord, but, in Ozai's opinion, he had too many weaknesses, such as the Avatar's daughter.

Being free for the afternoon, Ozai went to watch the bending arena to see if there were any matches, and there were Ursa vs. Lin Bei Fong. Sitting in the higher platform stands, Ozai watched as his granddaughter and her friend fought. Zuko taught the Princess well, in firebending, and Ozai saw talent in her, but without Sozai's permission and his whole bending-taken-away-thing he wouldn't be able to advance her talents.


	30. Chapter 30

"Well, well, if my daughter is in front of a mirror for more than half an hour that means that she has a new 'friend'." Aang leaned against the door.

"Not a word to mom, or I'll never hear the end of it. This is crazy usually the father is the one that is not encouraging of relationships between his daughter, in our family its the other way round." Kya said.

"So where is the mighty Fire Lord taking you?" Aang said with a teasing smile.

"What makes you think its Sozai?"

"Oh please, your and Sozai's hearts are like war drums when your near each other." Aang pointed to his feet.

"Curse your earthbending, can a teenager just keep a few secrets from their parents."

"A normal teenager with normal parents can, but not you. There's something else that I wanted to mention, which is why I came ... stay away from Sozai's secretary, I just have a really bad feeling about him, and your love life is secret from your mother ... and brothers."

"Ok." The promise seemed very quizzical but profitable to Kya.

"Have fun." Aang called out when Kya crawled through the air vent secret passage.

Sozai, in his room, was getting ready for his first date. Dark red and black cloaks, eye patch, black gloves. If he was recognised, the date would be a disaster.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Do what you want. Watch a bending match, babysit your youngest grandson, relax."

"Oh, so I've been reduced from Fire Lord to prisoner to secretary to babysitter."

Sozai sniggered at his grandfather's complaints and vanished into the secret passage.

Ozai went to the library; he picked 'the Fire Nation's 100 Year War Victories'.

"Um, Mr. Secretary?" Ozai looked down to see a 5 year old Prince tugging his red robes.

"Yes ... You're Highness." Ozai for a moment forgot that he was no longer a member of the Royal Family and had to bow to his own grandson.

"Do you want to come with me to watch a bending match, it's Tenzin against Lin." Azulon asked.

Ozai searched his memory to remember who the contestants were, the Avatar's son and the Blind Bandit's daughter. It would be rude to refuse a Prince's order or request so Ozai had no choice but to sit next to Azulon watching an air and earth bender face off. Occasionally Azulon would say something funny. By the end, Ozai enjoyed it.


	31. Chapter 31

"Judging by the look on your face, the date went well." Aang asked, looking at his daughter, who looked like she had just been married.

"It went more than well." Kya said dreamily.

"What happened?"

"We went to the Phoenix Fountain, then to a expensive restaurant 'Dragon's Embers', talked, then watched a theatre, guess what play 'The Boy in the Iceberg'." Kya laughed at her father's horrified expression about the choice of play. "Then we went back to the Fountain and kissed."

"Spirits, you are lucky your mother isn't hearing any of this, otherwise tomorrow would be Azulon's coronation and your boyfriend's funeral."

On the other side of the Palace, Sozai just flopped onto his bed, not bothering to change into his night clothes. His dreams were filled with the same waterbender that he spent the last 3 hours with. His cheerful mood would on the next day be ruined by a message from the Earth King.

"He wants me to what?!" Sozai yelled at his grandfather.

"He wants you to have an arranged marriage with his niece."

"And if I don't?" Sozai began to reread the letter.

"The point of the marriage, is that the Earth King doesn't have a guarantee of peace between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. So if you don't marry the Princess, he might attack the Fire Nation."

Sozai scrunched up the letter and burnt it in his hands. He began to pace around the Throne Chamber. He had just gotten the girl of his dreams out on a date and now he had to have an arranged marriage with someone he had never met before.

An idea popped into Sozai's brain. "Write a letter to the Earth King, thank him for his offer, but say that because of Fire Nation tradition I am underage, only 13 years of age."

Ozai bowed and exited. Happy to know that his flesh, blood and namesake was no idiot.

That evening Kya and Sozai barely kept their eyes off each other, smiling and picking their food.

For now, the Fire Lord would be happy. But only for now. Things change. And they change often.


	32. Chapter 32

"How long are you gonna be away?" Ursa asked the Fire Lord who was packing up his stuff on a komodo rhino.

"I don't know, but don't go looking for me."

"Well how are we supposed to know if you're alive or not?"

"If I don't come back in a year or send a note, then you can safely assume I'm dead, and then Azulon will become Fire Lord, but I need you to promise me something, you will keep both yourself and Azulon safe."

"I promise."

The two cousins hugged their goodbyes, for what might be the last time. Sozai had said his goodbye to Kya, 10 minutes ago, she left with tears in her eyes.

"Also, one other thing, my secretary, he might seem like a strange man, but do not interrogate him or hunt him down, okay."

"Whatever you say? ... If something goes wrong in the Fire Nation, you can't blame me for it, Sozai, I mean it!" Ursa shouted as Sozai got on the rhino.

The Fire Lord rode off on the rhino, dressed in an ordinary civilian's clothes; it took him several days to reach the Sun Warrior Temple. His uncle told him once of how firebending was discovered by the Sun Warriors by studying dragons. Strangely enough he also mentioned a quote that Sozai would remember, for long, 'sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present'.

"Hello?" Sozai yelled. He walked past the century old ruins, suddenly his foot caught some rope, and a massive blade swung through the air, and if Sozai hadn't dodged it, it would have slit his throat.

Seconds later, Sozai was surrounded by a group of people, some of which were firebenders and some with weapons. A man with an especially large crown or hat, who Sozai guessed was the chief.

"Who are you?" His voice boomed in a threatening way, but Sozai's face remained still and emotionless.

He bowed in the Fire Nation salute. "I am Fire Lord Sozai. I have come to advance my knowledge of firebending. With your permission."

"Are you a relative of Zuko?" The Chief questioned.

Sozai didn't know whether that would be a good or bad thing to the Sun Warriors, but he nodded, nonetheless.

"We do not decide whether you are worthy, but we can do a test."


	33. Chapter 33

"You will present a piece of the eternal flame to the Masters. This fire had been burning for thousands of years." The Chief exclaimed, while Sozai stood looking at the ancient flames. "You will take the fire to that mountain and present it to Masters Ran and Cho." The old man pointed to a large mountain, a few miles away. "If you make the flame too big, you will lose control, if you make it too small, it will die out. If the Masters deem you unworthy they will destroy you on the spot, if they do ... you will understand."

When Sozai nodded with understanding, the Chief, bended out a small flame out of the eternal fire and handed it to Sozai, who bowed and left, without questioning.

It took Sozai several hours to get to the mountain, and the Sun Warriors didn't exactly make a road to get to the mountain, but the Fire Lord got there. The Sun Warriors were already there, and were performing some sort of ceremony. The Chief duplicated the small flame into two more and gave it to the two Sun Warriors by his side, with a motion of the Chief's hand, Sozai understood that he had to go up the steps, and he did.

Someone played a horn and the two caves began to shake, after that, two magnificent dragons burst out, circling the Fire Lord. One was red the other blue. Sozai duplicated the flames, held each one out to a dragon, and bowed. Both dragons could take a hand and Sozai would return home with more injuries than he got from Azula.

He suddenly felt a massive muzzle in each hand. They had accepted him. They deemed him worthy. The dragon backed away and released a tornado of multi coloured fire. Sozai stood and watched in awe. He had never seen anything like this. It was extraordinary.

Two voices suddenly were heard through the back of his mind, and it didn't sound like his conscience. "_We know why you are here, Fire Lord Sozai, you wish to learn more advanced firebending to defeat a world threat. We will teach you our techniques. But you have to give something in return."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_Three years away from your throne, friends, people and love."_

Sozai pondered on the deal for a moment. "_I will accept you gracious offer."_

"_We will begin everyday at sun rise and end at sun set."_

The dragons disappeared into their caves and Sozai slowly descended down the steps. He was going to learn from dragons and he was determined for his training to reach the optimum result. Three years was a long time, but the world wasn't ideal and Sozai would have to live with it, as he did for most of his life.


	34. Chapter 34

Three years, was hard, tiring, sweaty, but worth it. Sozai could easily call himself a Master Firebender. His years of rising at dawn and sleeping at dusk, training with dragons, being one with nature proved healthy for the young Fire Lord. The techniques he had gained were mind-blinding, literary.

He could make volcanoes erupt, tornadoes out of fire, ignite him on fire without being burnt, bend lava, make four different coloured flames, he was master in the arts of combustion. The Masters seemed pleased with the Fire Lord as one of their most talented students. He learnt more than he could possibly imagine.

He slept on the grass or stones, watching the stars. Bathed in nearby rivers. Ate fruits, vegetables and pieces of meat that were kindly brought to him by a Sun Warrior maid.

On the day the Masters accepted him, Sozai sent the Komodo Rhino to the Palace, with a note to Ursa or Ozai or whoever would be there, that he was going to be gone for three years. For the first few weeks, Sozai found it difficult to sleep on grass and stones, but like everything else, he endured and got used to it.

To the dragons, giving up, surrender or excuses were not options. Sozai even thought that if he died, they would start tormenting him in the Spirit World. They were stricter than Azula, but less savage and more profitable.

Sozai became more muscular, more flexible and if someone saw him, he would have to show the famous wounds for them to know who he was. This face changed as well. His eyes were no longer filled with the stress of every night working till dawn on papers or preparing agonising speeches in front of a bunch of middle aged men or worry that at any moment Azula might strike the Fire Nation and bring chaos to its borders. He had began to grow facial hair. He was much taller. And he had to admit he was more attractive.

The day soon came when Sozai had to leave the Masters and go back to the Capital and to being Fire Lord, once again. He bid his goodbyes to the Sun Warriors and the Masters and began to walk to the Capital, as he did send his rhino away.

He had done something no other Fire Lord had ever done. Give up his title and prestige to achieve something. And for some reason he wanted to be remembered for it.

Getting to the Capital, Sozai had camped in woods, another thing not a single Fire Lord had ever done.

Hopefully everything was worth it. Hopefully he was going to defeat his mother. Hopefully he was going to be a worthy Fire Lord and firebender. Only time wound tell. And Sozai would have to wait for it.


	35. Chapter 35

"When do you think Sozai will return?" Ursa asked, while placing a Pai Sho tile on the board.

"His note said, three years, so soon." Bumi asked.

Toph, Lin, and Sokka had to return to their representative nations. Out of the adults only Aang and Katara were left, as Aang promised Zuko, in his last moment, that he would take care of Ursa and Sozai, and being his wife, Katara was by his side, usually.

Over the three years Ursa and Kya had grown into two attractive women and were now of marrying age. Tenzin and Bumi had also grown a lot, Tenzin was 13, Bumi, 14.

Meanwhile, Sozai was standing at the gates of his own Palace.

"Um ... I'm Fire Lord Sozai let me through."

The guard laughed. "Can you prove it?" Sozai took off the eye patch, to reveal a blood red eye. The guard gulped. "Welcome back, Your Majesty."

Sozai walked through the gates, he expected that sort of reaction from his guards, and he didn't blame them, if he looked in a mirror he wouldn't recognise himself either.

Walking past the corridors, he received stared from any servants he passed by, he guess that someone would be in the Main Living Chamber. And he was correct, Ursa and Bumi were playing Pai Sho.

"Is this how you greet a Fire Lord?" Sozai said mockingly. "Ignoring his presence."

"Sozai!" Ursa leaped out of her seat and jumped at him in a bone crushing hug. "When did you arrive? What happened? And what's with the facial hair?"

"I'll answer all the questions over a dinner, I'm starving." Sozai hugged Bumi, after Ursa released him.

"Right after you get a haircut and shave."

Sozai ruffled the long, messy, black hair on his head.

"Where are the others?"

"If your talking about Kya, then shopping, with Aunt Katara. Tenzin is practising airbending with Uncle Aang. Lin, Aunt Toph and Uncle Sokka left."

Sozai nodded with contempt and was about to leave. "Oh, and my secretary?"

"Probably in his office ..."

"Did he ... do anything ... out of the ordinary?" Sozai asked. Ursa shook her head. Sozai had to admit he was a little surprised.


	36. Chapter 36

"I know you are all wondering the reason for this emergency banquet," Ursa said her speech to the many nobles and family friends at the Great Hall at a banquet. "And the answer to that is this ..." Ursa gestured to the main entrance.

At that moment, Sozai, in his full Fire Lord regalia, with the Crown safely attached to his topknot, with the little facial hair shaped around his jaw line and a thin moustache. Sozai caught Kya's eye, which were filled with shock.

"Fire Lord Sozai has returned!"

Cheers filled the hall. Sozai's ear drums almost exploded. He struggled to get to his seat, which was on the other side of the hall. Sozai noticed that his grandfather now had a walking stick with the Fire Nation insignia at the crown of it.

"Thank you for your warm welcomes. Now, to the feast!" Sozai was especially enthusiastic about the meal, eating nothing but fruit and vegetables for three years straight, do that to a person.

Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to enjoy it, constantly being crowded by nobles and family friends and their questions. Only Ursa, Kya and Ozai didn't bother him for the time being.

"How is he able to breathe?" Ursa asked her best friend.

"Not entirely sure. But as soon as that crowd dissolves he is going to have to deal with me and no guards or crowds is going to save him."

When the crowd disappeared, Kya went to give her personal welcome to the Fire Lord, when the seat next to Ursa was vacant The Secretary limped his way towards the Princess. His age was getting to him; the doctors in the Royal Hospital had made him walk with a walking stick.

"Your Highness, to our great joy, His Majesty has returned. Would you do me a great favour if you would speak to His Majesty about that marriage contract between him and the Earth King's niece? His excuse will soon be invalid as next week he turns 16."

"Are you aware that the Fire Lord has a girlfriend?"

"Yes. But we are talking about the safety of the Fire Nation not personal interests ... your father would never choose personal interests over his nation."

"How dare you? You never even knew my father, so how could you-"

"I knew your father very well, actually. I attended this court before you were born ... then I retired. So will you talk to His Majesty about that contract?"

"Kya is my good friend. I will not jeopardise their relationship!" Ursa said sternly and left the Main Hall. Did she make a mistake or not? That question pounded her head.


	37. Chapter 37

"What are you gonna give Sozai for his birthday?" Ursa asked her best friend, placing a Pai Sho tile on the board, while Sozai had a meeting.

"Uh ... I'll think of something." Kya answered.

"You haven't even thought of anything. You're his girlfriend; you should be planning these things like ... a decade ahead."

"I didn't exactly know he was going to return so soon. I haven't had any time to buy anything."

"Sozai can buy _anything_ himself, it needs to come from you and a reminder for him that it came from you."

Kya bit her lip. "How long do we have left?"

"About three days."

"Well then why are we sitting here?" Kya bolted out of her seat and began to drag Ursa with her to the shops.

"Mom, were going to the shops." Kya shouted to the closest adult she found, with an unbalancing Fire Princess behind her.

Once at the shops, Kya had absolutely no idea what she could buy for the most powerful teenager on the planet.

"A new training suit?" Ursa suggested.

"Yeah he'll add that to the other 5 billion training suits he has." Kya responded sarcastically.

"New gloves or eye patch."

"That's like I'm saying that he is crippled. Plus I hate it when he wears those things."

"Book."

"Give me a name of a book that he hasn't yet read."

Ursa rolled her eyes. "Well then I don't know how I can help you. Try asking yourself the question 'What would you give a 16 year old Fire Lord, who is completely crazy for you and will accept any gift that you give him?'."

The grey eyes of the waterbender snapped with realisation. "I actually have an idea." Kya forgot about all the shops and went back to the Royal Palace.

Ursa was completely baffled, she repeated her words again, but didn't understand how they were words of wisdom to the waterbender.


	38. Chapter 38

"I don't understand why all of a sudden I have to celebrate my birthday!" Sozai angrily shouted at himself, despite his cousin walking right beside him.

"Because it's tradition, and it's not really a celebration, just some nobles kissing the floor and giving you gifts. Nothing special."

The two of them reached the Throne Chamber; Sozai sat at the throne, at his right was Prince Azulon and at his left sat Princess Ursa.

The nobles continued showering the Fire Lord with gifts. Priceless, collections of golden goblets, jewellery and ancient scrolls, were popular.

Sozai was surprised when his secretary came up to give his gifts, even though he was not burdened with that responsibility.

Ozai had to be supported by a servant to bow before the Fire Lord. "You're Majesty; here is a small, modest gift from a thankful and humble servant."

Two other servants brought in a large and flat object that was covered by a large white sheet. The servants took the sheet off, to reveal a highly skilled and expensive painting, of Sozai, Ursa, Azulon, Zuko, the Avatar's family, plus Sokka, and the Bei Fongs, and somewhere in the background was the secretary himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. I will treasure this painting. Servants, hammer this painting to wall in my Bed Chamber."

Ozai bowed and removed himself from view. "Is it just me, or does that secretary looks a lot like Ozai?" Katara asked her husband.

Aang's eyes snapped with panic. "Of course not, sweetheart. It's just you."

"Your Majesty, I have been charged to deliver the Earth King's gift for you." The Earth King Ambassador spoke, briefly bowing. "Actually it's more of a remainder, now that you have officially turned of marrying age, the Earth King wondered if you would now consider marriage to the Earth King's niece, Princess Kioni, I would like to remind you that by refusing the marriage you show a sign of bad will to the Earth King. King Kuei has been generous and given you one month to think about the arrangement." Then the Earth Ambassador left.

Silence echoed through the room, as the flames that surrounded the throne erupted an it became difficult to breathe.

As if on instinct, Kya decided to give her gift to Sozai now, she got up from her seat, and jogged up the steps of the throne, to grab the Fire Lord's hand and lead him out of the throne room. When the two were at the Bed Chamber, Kya began to kiss Sozai's lips, unbuttoning his clothes and the two fell onto the bed...


	39. Chapter 39

"You seem of better cheer." Ozai commented, on the next day, in Sozai's office, while passing papers to Sozai.

"Yeah well ... I and Kya had a little chat." Sozai hid the blush.

Ozai decided not to press on that subject, guessing. "What are you gonna do about that marriage agreement?"

Sozai rubbed his forehead. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should agree. Right now, all resources and forces are concentrated on finding Azula and they are only outstretched in the Fire Nation and to some extent the Air Temples. If you accept that marriage, you will be allowed to spread our forces across the Earth Kingdom, making it a better chance to find Azula."

"The Earth King will most likely not agree to that so he'll have to cancel the agreement. Ozai you are a genius!"

Ozai signed. "But who notices this? Also put a heavy dowry on the bride."

That same day, Sozai said his proposal to the Earth Kingdom Ambassador. The man was completely taken aback. Sozai waited three days until his request was answered by the Earth King.

"HE WHAT?!" Sozai yelled.

"He accepts your terms." Ozai repeated, reading the letter.

"I don't understand. We put up 50 million gold pieces for the dowry, and a request that can turn out to be violent. HOW CAN HE STILL AGREE?"

"Sozai?" Ozai noticed there was something off about the Fire Lord's today's behaviour. His usual cool-head was boiled by the hot temper, and that temper was more than just a firebender attitude.

The 16 year old screamed. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Agitated family and friends waited outside the Hospital Wing. This was not good news.

"His Majesty's spine has collapsed. We have done the best we can to mend it. He needs a 3 week bed regime." The Chief Doctor informed.

"What caused it?" Aang asked.

"Was he recently angry or stressed or violent?" The Doctor asked, and everyone turned to look at Ozai.

"Well, a letter came from the Earth King, that was rather surprising and stressing, just before he started screaming."

"That would explain then. His Majesty will continue to have random outbursts of anger, until he is fully treated. I do appologise."


	40. Chapter 40

"Kya, what should I do?" Sozai asked his girlfriend while playing cards, one afternoon.

"You mean about what card you should play next or your marriage contract?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. I mean the marriage contract. You're my girlfriend, why aren't you throwing your opinions at me with complaints that your boyfriend is getting forced into a marriage contract."

"Look, you have to save your nation from a war. I can't try to conquer you from, what's her name? Princess Kioni. That will be selfish and unreasonable. Sozai, I love you, with all my heart, but you have a duty. One that you have to put before personal feelings."

"So ... we're breaking up."

Sozai could see the sorrow in the grey eyes of the waterbender, and a tear drop from her left one.

"You need that marriage contract ... don't worry about me ... I'll leave the Fire Nation ... you are 16 years old, so your of legal age, so my dad no longer needs to be your legal guardian." At this point the tears were overwhelming and the waterbender ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here at this time of the afternoon? Don't you usually have a 'heavenly date'?" Ozai teased his grandson as he entered and sat down in his seat, in a very foul mood.

"Grandfather! Not the time for your teasing. Send in the Earth Kingdom ambassador."

Within minutes the ambassador entered the large office.

"I have decided to accept your proposal. Name a date, when the Lady will be brought to the Fire Nation."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but my master stated quite clearly that he wanted you to visit the Earth Kingdom to meet his niece."

"I ALREADY AGREED TO YOUR PROPOSAL EVEN THOUGH IT COST ME THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO LOWER MYSELF EVEN FURTHER AND TO GO TO THE EARTH KINGDOM TO MEET MY FUTURE WIFE. NO! YOU WILL BRING HER TO THE FIRE NATION! DELIVER THAT TO YOUR MASTER, WORD FOR WORD!" The ambassador scattered out of the office in fear.

"You did the right thing, Sozai, the Earth King has been spoiled to his limits."

"I'll be in the Training Arena, if you need me." Sozai got out of the office to practise his firebending. _This was going to be a long episode_, Ozai thought.


	41. Chapter 41

"Sozai. I'm afraid that now you have turned 16, me and my family have to leave the Fire Nation and return to our home." Aang softly said, to a Fire Lord, who was starring out of the window, watching as the Avatar's family packed away onto the Sky Bison.

"I understand that it was Kya who suggested that." Sozai commented.

Aang knew about their break up. "I trust that you are to soon be married. I will of course be at your wedding, as the Avatar."

"An arranged wedding. One that contains nor happiness nor joy, but business."

"Sozai, I leave you to the capable hands of yourself and ... your advisers." Aang was about to leave, then stopped at the door. "What makes you think you can trust Ozai as much as you do?"

"So you know the identity of my secretary? About time."

"You knew I would find out?"

"Of course, you are the Avatar. And I hope you keep his identity, secret. You must understand that I was a 13 year old boy thrown onto the throne with no instruction. I didn't sleep for the first week, I needed guidance. Here I stumbled across an old ancestor that was once Fire Lord, made mistakes, and payed with his freedom for those mistakes, now he will not repeat the same mistakes. He had something I wanted, experience and wisdom. I had something he wanted, freedom and power. Together we balance each other out, and we have come to trust each other."

"You are a wise person, Sozai; hopefully that wisdom will be prosperous. I bid you farewell."

"Thank you, for all that you gave me in these three years. I bid you a safe journey."

The Avatar and his family left the Fire Nation that hour, Sozai watched as the giant Sky Bison took off to the sky.

"Sozai, you have to forget her. You are to be married. You can't think about your past relationships." Ozai whispered into the Fire Lord's ear.

"It will take time. Has the date for the wedding been set?"

"The 31st August, at dawn."

"In a week. Sooner the better. I want to get it over with." The Fire Lord raced out of the office, to the training arena, where he had spent more time than his own Bed Chamber. He combusted any large objects that could be found in that gym, simply pointing to the object with his palm and causing a massive explosion and no traces of that objects being left. Each day the explosions became more dangerous and more deadly. Much like his personality.


	42. Chapter 42

Sozai, Ursa, Azulon and The Secretary stood at the Fire Capital Harbour, which was where the Earth Kingdom Princess was supposed arrive. Sozai was in his full attire, crown, robes, gloves, eye patch. Beside him were his family, secretary, nobles and the Earth Kingdom ambassador, along with an entire regiment of Fire Nation troops.

Three Earth Kingdom ships were spotted on the horizon. The two side ships anchored on the outskirts of the Sea, while the other one docked at the harbour.

Sozai braced himself to meet his bride for the first time. The company exited the colossal ships.

"Fire Lord Sozai, may I present Princess Kioni of the Earth Kingdom, niece to King Kuei of the Earth Kingdom, and now your bride" The ambassador introduced a 16 year old girl that steeped forward in the traditional Earth Kingdom green dresses and jewels bearing the Earth Kingdom emblem.

"Princess Kioni, I am here to introduce you to what will be yours. May I first introduce my family? Crown Prince Azulon, my brother, and Princess Ursa, my cousin." Sozai tried to sound as joyful as he possibly could.

The Princess curtsied. "It is an honour to finally meet Your Highness."

There were several gasps around the Fire Nation crowd, by etiquette and tradition, the Fire Lord was to be called 'His Majesty' and anything lower than that would be counted as disrespectful.

"Princess Kioni, the correct name when addressing the Fire Lord is 'His Majesty'." The Secretary intervened.

"My uncle said not to call the Fire Lord that until I am married to him."

"Your Highness, while you are on Fire Nation soil, you will address the owner of that soil 'His Majesty'." Ozai repeated, and Ursa had to restrain him from launching at the new arrival.

"Shall we proceed? And forget and not repeat this incident." Sozai held out his hand and when the Princess took it, Sozai hissed the last part.

The combined parties of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom accompanied the Royals to their carriages.

"Well? How do you like her?" Ozai grabbed his grandson's arm when Sozai was about to enter the carriage.

"She is disrespectful and disobedient, and she will never replace Kya."


	43. Chapter 43

"We are gathered here to join Fire Lord Sozai and Earth Kingdom Princess Kioni in marriage, if any of you have any objections as to why they should not marry, speak up, or forever hold your tongues." The Fire Sage conducted the wedding.

"Their marriage won't last for a long time." Azulon whispered to the two people sitting next to him, who were Ursa and Ozai, who both looked at him in surprise.

"What makes you think that, Your Highness?" Ozai asked.

"My brother won't hold out that long with Miss. Earth-Kingdom-Fan."

"Very perceptive, Your Highness, but you should note that Fire Nation law states, that if there is a marriage contract between two different countries, the wife must obey to the husband's culture."

"What makes you think Ms. Earth-Kingdom-Fan here, will abide to that law?"

Ozai was continued to be impressed by his youngest grandson's talents of reading people's motives and thoughts at a young age.

"If you two politics are done, I believe Ms. Earth-Kingdom-Fan is about to become Mrs. Fire-Nation-hater."

"Fire Lord Sozai, do you agree to take this woman to be your lawful wife?" The Sage read out.

There was a long, chilly and awkward pause. "... I do."

"Earth Kingdom Princess Kioni, do you agree to take this man to be your lawful husband?"

"I do." She almost instantly replied.

"Then will you exchange these wedding rings and by the Spirits, enjoy a long and prosperous marriage."

The Fire Lord and Princess exchanged rings; Sozai had to put the ring on the glove, and ignored the weird look from his bride. With the rings exchanged, The Princess kneeled before the Chief Sage.

"By the power the Spirits have granted, I crown you Fire Lady Kioni, do you promise to please your husband, the Fire Lord, with all your might and give him heirs?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to sever all your Earth Kingdom traditions and habits to replace them with Fire Nation?"

"I ... do." She said unsurely.


	44. Chapter 44

The wedding feast went ... fine. Finely boring. There were feasts, Fire and Earth Duels and congratulations. The time came when Sozai had to go through with consummating the marriage, fortunately he wouldn't have to do it in front of witnesses, but the thought of consummating it, was enough to make Sozai shiver in disgust.

"Your Majesty, it's time for Her Majesty to prepare." The Chief Fire Sage peeked in between the two thrones and whispered to the two Royals.

Sozai just nodded and made a hand gesture for his wife to leave.

"So how are you enjoying your new wife?" Azulon sat next to Sozai on the seat that the Fire Lady had just vacated.

"Aren't you a little young to ask those sorts of questions? And why aren't you yet in bed, young man?"

"But I thought ... you know ... your wedding ... that's a celebration so I can stay up late."

"Not even if it's your coronation today." Sozai sent off his 8 year old brother to bed.

Within half an hour, Sozai was on his way to his Bed Chamber, where his wife was awaiting him.

"Let's get this over with." Sozai said and unbuttoned the shirt to reveal the scarred body of the teenager. Sozai noticed the worried face of his wife. "What's wrong?"

"I ... I ... I-I don't know what to do?" She burst into tears, with her eyes filled with embarrassment.

"We don't have to do anything." Sozai went up to a cupboard and took out a knife, ever since Fire Lady Mai was crowned, in every room there would be a few knives. Rolling up his sleeve he pierced the knife into his arm, then he walked up to the bed and spread the blood on the sheets, then he went back to the cupboard to put the dagger away.

"Not a word about this to your uncle or anyone, or we'll both be in trouble, you especially, because you didn't fill your job as wife." Sozai took off his shirt and flopped on the bed.

"What's that on your back?" the Fire Lady asked, noticing an irritated red colour on her husband's back.

Sozai didn't answer, he just lay there the whole night, he couldn't sleep. He tried everything counting to a thousand, meditating or thinking of a waterbender that was probably at the Southern Air Temple. He went up to the balcony and hoped that Kya was looking at the same starts that he was, not to his knowledge, she was, and she missed so much that it burnt, and no waterbending could heal it.


	45. Chapter 45

"So how was your night?" Ozai asked, as Sozai passed his desk trying to get to his office. The Fire Lord didn't answer the question; instead he slammed the door behind him so hard that the ceiling surprisingly didn't fall.

"So?" Ursa and Aang peeked through door upon entering the corridor to the office.

"He slammed the door to my question." Ozai said, simply.

"Vachir! Get Avatar Aang." A shout from inside the office was heard. "And tell the Princess to leave!"

"How did he-" Ursa asked stunned.

"I don't know, but it's driving me insane." Ozai scrunched up a paper that was under his hand.

Ursa left the office corridor while Aang entered it.

"Avatar Aang." Sozai's temper somehow cooled.

"Yes, Sozai."

"I wanted to ask how your family is?"

"My family is ok, and Kya is fine as well." Sozai smiled, for what felt like the first time in a century. "Sozai, what about your marriage."

"It's ... been consummated." Sozai shrugged at the end of the sentence.

"Here is a letter from Kya that she wanted me to deliver to you." The 30 year old man took out a piece of parchment.

Sozai had to resist not snatching it.

"_Dear Fire Lord,_

_I hope that you are alright. I heard that your marriage went well. Things at the Southern Air Temple are back to their boring old selves. Pass a hello from us, to Ursa and Azulon. _

_You should know that this is the last thing you'll hear from me as writing letters to a married man will bring dishonour to my family. Sozai, I'll always love you, but destiny is a cruel thing. Your destiny is to rule a nation and have a load of heirs with your wife, mine is to spend the rest of my life of the Southern Air Temple, with my family._

_Good bye, Sozai, my love._

Sozai could see on the letter that stains of tears. He knew she was right, but he couldn't persuade himself to that. He felt more guilty than ever.


	46. Chapter 46

"Princess Ursa!" The Fire Lady caught her cousin-in-law by the arm.

"Your Majesty?" She said casually and bowing.

"I fear that we haven't got off to a good start when I arrived at the Fire Nation. I wanted to correct that. Would you join me to lunch?"

"Very well." Ursa cursed the Spirits for not occupying her with anything.

"So tell me about-" The Fire Lady sat gesturing for Ursa to sit opposite her.

"Sozai." Ursa interrupted her, knowing the reason to why she was shown such courtesy.

"Yes. Last night I noticed something on his back, would you explain what was it?"

"Has the Fire Lord not told you himself?"

"Look, I don't want to look like a bad wife and Fire Lady."

Ursa signed, knowing fully and well that she had to tell her Fire Lady everything that she wanted, unless the Fire Lord gave a direct order not to, which he didn't. "Fine. Before Sozai was even a Prince, he had to live with his mother at the bottom of the Capital City Volcano. The Fire Lord's mother, Ex Princess Azula, burnt Sozai once for practising firebending without her. He woke up in some forest, with his hands burnt and massive scar on his stomach. He went to the Palace and to my father, who was then the Fire Lord. He became a Prince and I gave him my title of Crown Prince. A law court was formed to legally arrest my Aunt, she slipped out of it, because the outcome would be decided by a duel. Azula burnt Sozai's back and somehow slit Sozai's eye. Sozai was knocked out, and Azula escaped. My father and the Avatar went after her ... but she killed my father ... Sozai became Fire Lord, and that's it."

Kioni starred at her cousin-in-law with disbelief. "So his own mother almost murdered him? What about his father?"

"No one knows who his father is? My Aunt slept with a different man every night. The same fate would be for Azulon, but it didn't and hopefully he won't remember his mother."

"How come no one heard any of this in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Because it was a Fire Nation situation, and nothing the Earth Kingdom should worry about. Sozai dispatched his armies all over the Fire Nation and some of the Air Temples to find his mother, and end her ... or whatever he plans."

"Thank you." The Fire Lady got up and was about to exit. "And about the Avatar's daughter ... Kya, I heard that she and the Fire Lord had been going out." Ursa's eyes snapped wide with panic, how did she know? Or how much did she know?


	47. Chapter 47

Hours turned to days, days turned to months, but for the Fire Lord, time seemed to slow down. The Fire Lady was expected to become pregnant with a new Crown Prince or Princess, since Azulon already declared that he did not want to succeed his brother, noticing how his brother payed for the Throne, with his nerves, blood, freedom and marriage. This complicated the situation even further.

"I want to get out of this nation for at least a week, anywhere." Sozai lectured to his cousin and brother spinning a globe that was on his desk.

"Ember Island?" Ursa suggested.

"I said out of the country."

"You've never even been there." Azulon said.

"They say it's best during the summer, it's autumn right now!"

"Earth Kingdom?" Azulon put forward.

"I get enough Earth Kingdom lectures from my own wife."

"One of the Air Temples?"

"Mark Air Temples and Water Tribes off the list, I'm trying my best to forget ..."

"Kya?" Azulon asked.

"Yes." Sozai banged his head on the wall.

"Sozai, word of advice, you can't forget something when thinking about that something constantly, you have to occupy yourself with something, other than sit in your office all day and day dream about your ex. For example, this person right here." Ursa patted the Prince's head.

"What about him?"

"Oh thanks, big brother." Azulon said sarcastically. "I have found a calling, The Military."

"Why the Military?"

"Sozai can I just study about it, and ignore the questions? Please." The Prince begged on his knees.

"Only if you promise me that you take your other studies seriously. By that I mean, Law Studies, Firebending, World History, Etiquettes and Traditions..."

"Of course, I promise, I promise, I promise." Azulon was like a little girl squealing for a pair of new shoes.

"Fine." Sozai rubbed the back of his shoulder as if remembering something painful, Ursa wondered what that was and how did the Military have any connections to it. She had a feeling it had to do with Azula.


	48. Chapter 48

"Sozai?" The Fire Lady sat on the bed next to her husband.

"Hm?" Sozai didn't even lift his head from the 'Fire Nation History' book he was reading.

"Do you think we should try to have a child?"

"I thought you didn't know how?" Sozai sniggered at his own comment.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Don't you ever get tired of being asked in the corridors about me being pregnant?"

"No. They never ask me."

"Do you think we should at least try to ... you know have a child."

"I'm too tired tonight. Remind me some other time." Sozai put the book away and covered himself with the covers.

"I know why you don't want to have children with me. You still have your ex in your head."

Sozai signed. "No."

"You can't deny it! I am your wife. Does that mean nothing to you! How long are you going to keep this up?!"

Sozai kicked the covers off himself. "Go to bed!" Sozai slammed the door behind him, locking it.

Sozai broke into the Dragon Catacombs. There were two reasons, first of all only firebenders can access it and secondly it was rumoured that the souls of the past Fire Lord's haunted their graves. The 16 year old went to the grave of his predecessor, Fire Lord Zuko. When he got there, he was facing a large statue of his uncle. Using the flame in his hand Sozai opened the chamber.

Sozai never opened his uncle's grave's chamber; as he was too busy sorting out the nation that his uncle left on his shoulders. The broadswords hung on the wall that glittered throughout the entire room. The collection of pictures sat in an album on the other side of the room. At the front of the room was a dazzling statue of 'Fire Lord Zuko, the Peacemaker of the Fire Nation. The Banished Crown Prince.' Under the inscription were the scrolls that depicted his life. It was clear that Ursa visited this chamber, candles were still fresh, as smell of burning oils.

This was the only person in Sozai's world that had lived through a similar drama that Sozai himself had. And he was the only person that could understand the problems that Sozai was going through and had the experience that the young Lord needed. True, Sozai had his grandfather, but the man never lived though his kind of drama. Sozai needed his uncle's council, but he couldn't have it, not now not never.


	49. Chapter 49

"_Sozai ... Sozai ... wake up." A very familiar, too familiar voice whispered._

"_Uncle?" Sozai groaned out, realising the voice. His vision was blurry._

"_Yes Sozai. It's me, Zuko."_

_Sozai starred at the man, as his vision became more and more clear. _

"_Sozai, listen to me. You have done so well, in the difficult task that I have given to you. You are at this moment given two options, either forget Kya and have children with your wife or continue with your obsession and leave your wife in a divorce ... or otherwise, though I must warn you that if you do that, war will befall the Fire Nation from what today is the most powerful Country in the World."_

"_Uncle, what should I do?!"_

"_Unfortunately I cannot give you the answer to that question, you'll have to figure it out on yourself. But let me give you this small piece of advice ... love and power was always a conflict that we both have in common and will always be if you don't choose a side."_

_Sozai smiled at his uncle. "Where are we?"_

"_We are in your dream, but my spirit did indeed talk to you. Beware Sozai, your life is about to become much, much harder than you have ever imagined. A great deal of pressures will be put on your shoulders. But if you surpass them, then you will go down as the greatest Fire Lord in history and your story will be as famous as an Avatar's. It is always dark before sunrise."_

"_Uncle ... how do I find my mother?"_

"_I trust that you will avenge me and put an end to my murderer. You will find her and you may have to lead several battles against her. You were right when you said 'you are her death and she is yours'. I am ... glad that you managed to ... make an ally of Ozai. He will help you a lot against your difficult future. But don't rely on him constantly, he is of a grand age and will soon die as is the natural order of things. Be safe my nephew, and keep safe my nation and my family especially my daughter."_

_Tears welled up in the bright golden eye. He just spoke to his uncle, for what was probably the last time in his life. What was he supposed to do now? What did his future have in store for him that was so ... horrendous? What did his uncle's advice mean? Sozai had gained answers at the cost of more questions._


	50. Chapter 50

It took Sozai 5 years to understand that other than being a head of state he had to have a life. Everyday his wife tormented him and almost forbade him to breathe, constantly increasing Sozai's hate for her. Sozai even once said 'like daughter-in-law like mother-in-law'. The day came when Sozai's usual cool temper and patience expired. The Fire Lord began to look for 'a catch' in the marriage documents, to prove his marriage unlawful. He found little.

Each day of those 5 years his mind was filled with a waterbender that was occupying the Southern Air Temple with her family, probably married with children. But Sozai didn't care, he had to at least see her face, and there was always a chance that she wasn't married.

Sozai already had an excuse. For the past 5 years the Avatar started to come to the Fire Nation less and less. As the Fire Lord, Sozai had to come and see if the Avatar's family was alright and to see how the airbenders were doing since it was his nation that caused their almost extinction.

The Fire Lord and Lady tried a few times to conceive a child, but so far they were unsuccessful. The Earth King had a new hobby, to send a letter everyday bugging Sozai about not having children with his niece. Sozai felt useless, he was trained to make volcanoes erupt and he had to be held back after each letter by some family member, Ursa, Azulon or Ozai, not to flood Ba Sing Se with lava.

Azulon was now a 13 year old Prince, who excelled in the subject of firebending and the Military, especially the Navy. Sozai had been training his little brother as best as he could, and he loved the boy like a son. Sozai even gave the Prince on some celebration a Ship, _the Dragon's Claw. _

Ursa spent most of her time on Ember Island, not containing the nerves to stay in the same Palace as the Fire Lady. She usually took the Prince with her, but no one could stay on Ember Island forever and much to of her dismay she had to return to the Palace to share Sozai's grief, on celebrations.

Sozai now 21 years old, was the World's greatest catch, a handsome, fully grown and the most powerful and talented firebender in the world. By now the entire world new about his story, and he was allowed to scour the entire world for his mother, who by the way no one had seen in the 8 years, it was like she had vanished. Even a shirshu had lost the scent in Ba Sing Se. Sozai had the same beard but the facial hair was allowed to grow into his cheeks a little.

Unbeknownst to Sozai, Kya had grown into a beautiful woman, stormy grey eyes, thick brown chocolate hair and probably the world's best figure, and she almost never left her home of the Southern Air Temple, because she had a small surprise for... pretty much the entire world.


	51. Chapter 51

"Where is my husband?" Kioni asked the old secretary who now had to use a wheelchair, to move around the Palace.

"His Majesty has decided to leave the Fire Nation for a week, and his destination he didn't mention." Ozai hated the Fire Lady just as much as anyone in the Palace. To him her worst quality was that she wouldn't shut up about how great the Earth Kingdom was and if it wasn't for his old age and the threat of going to prison again he would have strangled her, like, the moment she stepped into the Palace.

"Your his secretary, you should know where he is going!"

"If His Majesty chooses not to tell his subjects where he is going that is his choice, Your Majesty."

The Fire Lady simply huffed and left, leaving the old secretary rolling his bright golden eyes at the proud and annoying woman.

Meanwhile, Sozai and Azulon were facing each other on the deck of the _Dragon's Claw_. Sozai was going to visit the Avatar's family and testing his younger brother if he could be a captain of a ship. And it turned out that the 13 year old was a talented Navy Admiral. At that precise moment, Sozai was actually testing the blonde Prince on lightning.

"Circular motions ... make the energy flow ... that's it." Sozai watched as his brother did the moves correctly, but there was something in them that made Azulon look so much like his mother. Even though Azulon didn't inherit much of her looks, Sozai could still trace the shadow of Azula.

With a huge zap, the lightning bounced off to the sky with the energy of tenfold. The Fire Lord clapped to the Prince.

"Well done, you've got it."

"Your Majesty, the ship will soon be docking on the shore of the Southern Air Temple, prepare for your journey."

"Sozai, why am I here?"

"You, you need to keep me company or keep me from doing something stupid, in any case having the Fire Lord and Prince makes it more official."

The Ship docked and a small air balloon was set out up the mountain. Excitement, fear and impatience bounced in Sozai's stomach. He had no idea how anybody would react, to an unsuspected visit from the Fire Lord.

The time came. The doors opened. The Lord and Prince of Fire exited.


	52. Chapter 52

"Fire Lord Sozai! What an unsuspected surprise!" Aang greeted the Head of State.

"Avatar Aang. Good to see you again?" Sozai could see the worried look on the Avatar's face ... was he hiding something?

"May I ask what brings you here?"

"You may. You haven't come to the Fire Nation much, I just thought that I would come and find how your family were doing, I haven't seen your family in 5 years, not even on the Anniversary of the End of the 100 years war."

"Oh that." Aang noticed a 13 year old prince behind Sozai. "This must be Crown Prince Azulon of the Fire Nation. My, my, you've grown so much."

"Thank you Avatar Aang, and by the way it's just Prince of the Fire Nation, I've renounced my title of Crown."

"You are so much like your cousin. Shall we come into the Temple, my family will feed you, it must have been a long journey."

The Fire Lord and Prince followed the Avatar into the Air Temple. Zuko had personally paid for the restoration of all the Air Temples, when the war ended. Inside was the Master Waterbender Katara, who was just cooking something.

"I didn't know we were having guests." Katara came over and hugged the Fire Lord and Prince.

"I am truly sorry for our uninvited interruption-"

"Nonsense, I was just making dinner, would the Fire Lord and Fire Prince like to stay for it."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"I'll go call the others." Aang quickly slipped out of the kitchen.

"So what brings two such high and noble people into the Southern Air Temple?"

"You and your family, haven't visited the Fire Nation in a while, I was worried that maybe something happened and in any case, it's great to go and see old friends and family."

There was something in the blue eyes of the waterbender that was hiding something. Sozai smelt worry. For what? It was the same as the Avatar's. They were hiding something and there was a reason they were. The Fire Lord would have to find out what it was.


	53. Chapter 53

Bumi and Tenzin had came earlier, the two sat down with their old friend to discuss what happened over the past 5 years.

Tenzin was now looking for a wife, to have children, aka airbenders. Bumi declared that he would never marry. Tenzin wanted to live on an Air Temple for the rest of his life, Bumi said he wanted to leave and/or be a Military official. Sozai stared at how the two brothers were such opposites. Tenzin was a calm, mostly serious, airbender, Bumi, was the energetic, hyper, non bender who dreamed of having being a Military Commander.

There was also something in their faces that portrayed that they were hiding something. Sozai could soon lose patience and yell at them as to what the lot of them were hiding, but he didn't.

"Dad – Dad, I really don't understand why-" The voice that Sozai dreamed of for the past 5 years was arguing with her father down the stairs, when she saw the two Fire Nation Royals, she froze.

"Um, hello." Sozai said, gobsmacked at how the love of his life changed over the period of time. She was tall, beautiful, elegant, beautiful, stunning, and generally beautiful. The water and fire bender just stared at each other.

Azulon face palmed. "Pathetic." He whispered. "Why don't you two go upstairs and talk?" He pushed his brother off the chair and up the stairs. Being in the awkward situation, Sozai obliged and so did Kya.

"You'll say thank you to me later, brother." He grunted when he sat down.

There was nothing more in the world that Sozai wanted to do, than feel those soft lips on his. To feel the soft hands, and to look into the grey eyes for eternity.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting the Avatar's family, since they didn't even send me a note of being well or sick or travelling for 5 years. I didn't even know how you and your family were." Sozai said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"We are not citizens of the Fire Nation for you to know our whereabouts."

"Your mother and father were very close friends to my uncle; it's my duty to know if there is something wrong."

"Yes – but-"

"Um ... mummy, where is everyone ... and who is that man?" A little voice came from behind Sozai. A little girl of no more than 5, with very bright golden eyes, brown and pale skin was standing there looking quizzical. The eyes and skin were identical to Sozai's. He couldn't believe his eye. This girl was ...


	54. Chapter 54

Sozai saw Kya's eyes close, as if the bomb dropped. "Sweetheart, go to your room, I'll come shortly." The little girl did as she was told. "Sozai –"

"Is that ... my daughter?"

Kya didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"I have a daughter. And you didn't even tell me anything!"

"Sozai, listen to me. If I did, then my family would be shamed and you would be disgraced and thought unfit to rule the Fire Nation. It was the only way."

"I don't care, what the rest of the world thinks of me, I have a daughter, and I didn't know anything about her until now. Now, 5 years later."

"Don't think that I didn't spend time thinking about this. I had a whole 9 months to think. I dreaded of the day when she would ask me 'mummy, do you know who is my daddy'. What would the world think? The Avatar's daughter a slut and you unfit to rule a nation. You know this Sozai, don't pretend you don't. You also have a wife, and from what I hear, she would blow up the Palace knowing if you have a child with another woman."

"I'd blow up her first, then." Sozai hissed.

"Look, Sozai, just go. You came here. You found out that everything is OK, now leave. It's late; I have to put my daughter to bed now." She tried to out walk Sozai, but he grabbed her hand.

"Kya, don't shut me out. I want to be a part of my daughter's life, now that I know she exists. And I don't care what the world thinks of me or us. They will have to understand, if it's such a big deal, that a father has to be there for the growing of his daughter."

Kya sighed, she knew he was right. "Ok, but not yet, I'm not ready, and so isn't she."

"I'll wait then. How long do you need?"

"A day."

"Very well. I'll go get Azulon. We'll come back tomorrow, what time?"

"Noon."

"Done." The long flowing robes of the Fire Lord billowed down the corridor.

"Oh and Sozai, there's one other thing, she's an ... earthbender ... does that change your opinion of your daughter a little bit?"

"Why would that change my mind?" Sozai did his famous smile, that Kya missed a lot.


	55. Chapter 55

The next day came and Sozai was waiting very patiently on the deck of his ship for a decent time to come to the Air Temple. He had already told his brother about the situation last night, the reaction was a massive congratulation from the uncle. Sozai felt guilty that he didn't even know the name of his own daughter, he missed so much of her life, her fist word, her first step, everything.

"Well, have you told her?" Sozai asked half an hour later.

"Yeah, she didn't go to bed after that. Come on." Kya waved her hand for Sozai to follow her.

"Wait, what's her name?" Sozai followed the waterbender

"Ela."

"Good choice. If I understand correctly that means ... earth."

"I think for an earthbender its ideal."

The two reached a room were the same little golden eyed, pale skinned and brown haired girl. She looked excited but also quite timid. Sozai had no idea how to approach his own daughter. So he walked up to her and picked her up.

"Sweetheart, as I told you, this is your daddy."

"Hello, Ela." Sozai said, awkwardly.

"Are you Fire Lord Sozai?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Mummy, told me about you. She said that you were out busy doing good things for the world."

"That's right, I was."

"What kind of good things? When I asked mummy, she wouldn't answer that."

"I was stopping wars."

"Why do you have that thing on your eye?" She pointed to the eye patch. Sozai took of the eye patch and opened the red eye that almost never saw the light.

Unlike most people, who would look away from the eye, Ela made no reaction of fear.

"You're a brave little girl." Sozai kissed the girls cheek, she squealed feeling with the prickly beard.

"Well, she is your daughter." Kya said, smiling at the father and daughter.


	56. Chapter 56

Sozai and Azulon spent a few more days in the Southern Air Temple, burning all the angry letters that were sent by the Fire Lady, demanding where the two of them were. The two brothers knew what their fate would be like when they returned to the Fire Capital and had to face the wrath of the Fire Lady, but Sozai didn't care, he found out he had a daughter, and no Earth Kingdom Princess could say otherwise.

The day came when the two Royals had to leave the Air Temple because Ursa and Ozai were literally begging for Sozai to return. The Fire Lord, Kya and Ela stood on the harbour saying their goodbyes.

"Daddy, why do you have to leave?" The tears were welling up in the golden eyes of the earthbender.

"I need to go to the Fire Nation, but I promise I will come back and visit you," Sozai kneeled to eye level to his daughter. "Both of you." He looked up at the waterbender. "I promise that one day, we will be a family."

"Can't I come with you?" Ela asked below.

"No, sweetheart, unfortunately, the Imperial Palace isn't the nicest place right now, and in any case, your place is here in the Southern Air Temple." Sozai saw the downed face of his daughter. "What if I hire an earthbending teacher for you?" The energetic little girl began bouncing up and down.

"Sozai, I don't know."

"Look, I've missed so much of my daughter's life; I think I should at least pay for her bending lessons." The Fire Lord got up.

"By the way, where did she get her earthbending from?"

Sozai thought for a moment, in Kya's bloodline there were no earthbenders and his was a very long line of firebenders, except ... "My biological father must have been a Dai Lee Agent, in other words an earthbender."

The two adults just looked at each other for a few moments in silence, until a servant ran up. "Your Majesty, it's time to leave."

"Well, I best be off. I'll see you soon, my sweethearts." Sozai kissed his daughter's cheek again and Kya's hand, lovingly. When he was done, the Fire Lord walked up gracefully onto the deck of his ship.

"Mummy, why does dad have to leave?"

"Sweetheart, daddy, is like a king, so he has a kingdom to be in charge of."

"So does that make me a Princess?" Kya nodded, thinking about it, her daughter was right, she was a Princess in blood.


	57. Chapter 57

"Where have you been?!" Kioni yelled at Sozai when he marched through the throne room and sat on his throne. His wife followed him and sat on her throne that was on his left side.

"That is none of your business, now be quiet!" Sozai hissed, as the nobles and courtiers entered the throne room. As the nobles swore their oaths of loyalty, Kioni began to interrogate her husband.

"Where were you?"

"I am allowed to leave the Fire Nation whenever I feel like it."

"I am your wife, I am meant to know where you go."

"I don't care where you go in the middle of the night do I, so stop bothering me where I go and pay attention, these people are willing to sacrifice their lives for us."

"How do you-"

"I know everything that happens in my Palace and especially my bedroom."

For the next half an hour, Kioni had only one thing on her mind. How did Sozai know where she went? And if he had the wrong thought he could use this against her, it would send her back to the Earth Kingdom. Although she loved the Earth Kingdom more, she enjoyed her power and glamour in the Fire Nation.

The ceremony of a loyalty pledge finished and Sozai sped off to his office, grabbing his secretary and cousin in the process.

"You're a what?"

"A father. Kya gave birth to a daughter, that looks exactly like me. Bright golden eyes, pale skin, the only thing is the gender, the brown hair and the earth bending."

"Earth bending?" The secretary asked. "You don't have any earth benders in your family or hers."

"My biological father must have been a Dai Lee Agent – I think. Azula never told me who was my father, that's one of the things that I am going to get out of her when I'm half way through strangling, burning or stabbing her. By the way Vachir, how goes our progress?"

"What progress?" Ursa asked.

"Out of the 50 million gold pieces that was the dowry, and in the investment that you signed the documents for, you made 100 million gold pieces." Ozai and Sozai shared a knowing smile, as Ursa stared at the two, with shock and surprise. Only she didn't know what Sozai had in mind.


	58. Chapter 58

"I've waited five years for this, preparing, gathering information and investing money so that I wouldn't lose too much. Now I have all the evidence I need to get a divorce." Sozai roared at his secretary.

"Let's see, even if you do get a divorce, you'll have to return 50 million gold pieces and start a war with the Earth Kingdom, and may I remind you that there is a living Avatar right now."

"Look, I have it under control. Just hire a good lawyer and organise a court trial, or I'll find a better secretary." Sozai hit his grandfather with his shoulder. The old man stumbled back a bit.

The Fire Lord was not in a good mood. He had spent the whole night under the torture of his wife's interrogations of where he was and how he knew she left their bedchamber.

The Fire Lord wacked the door open.

"Leave me and my wife!" He ordered the servants that were attending the Lady.

"Husband?"

"Kioni, I have something to tell you? As far as I am concerned our marriage is at an end. In a week there will be a court to declare our divorce."

"What?"

Sozai wasn't going to repeat himself, he walked off, leaving the Lady distraught and shocked. As soon as he was in his office, he sat down to write a letter.

_Dear Kya,_

_I hope you and Ela are alright. I miss you both so much. Today I told to my wife that I need to get a divorce, with your permission I would like you to bring Ela and yourself to the Fire Nation for the court to see that I have a daughter, which will help me to free myself of the miserable marriage which was arranged for me._

_Also Kya please accept this small, humble gift. Also 5,000 gold pieces to support Ela, to support her, as the father. I think for a 5 year old girl that's enough, ask if there's anything else she needs._

_With love, yours always, Sozai."_

Sozai put a delicate golden locket with the letters S and K of the front, and with a picture of Sozai on the left part of the locket and a picture of Kya on the other side, inside a separate envelope. And he put 5,000 gold pieces in a delivery box. He tried the three envelopes with a ribbon, and a Fire Nation insignia on it. '_I'm not my mother_.'


	59. Chapter 59

_Dear Fire Lord Sozai,_

_Thank you for the gift and the money for Ela. Unfortunately I cannot bring your daughter for court because:_

_It would dishonour my family, if you lose the court._

_I am not ready to show Ela to the world._

_Your wife would try to hurt her when she finds out (I did write and receive letters from Ursa)_

_I am sorry, but remember that I would do anything to protect my daughter and right now it's safer to stay at the Southern Air Temple. Though one day I will allow her to the world._

_My thoughts are always with you, Sozai. And Ela talks and asks about nothing but about you._

_Kya._

Sozai kicked a chair that was next to him. His daughter was the main argument in his court, but now he was supposed to find a different one.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" The secretary rolled into the office on a wheelchair. Sozai nodded. "Your wife is here to see you." Sozai quickly burnt the letter in his hands.

Kioni walked up to Sozai, who stood hands on hips facing his wife. Kioni kissed Sozai's shoulder and massaged his torso.

"Darling, why do we have to divorce, can't we go to bed-"

"Kioni, what do you want?"

"Sozai, we have been married for 5 years, why all of a sudden with all these courts and divorces."

Sozai lost his nerve. "Kioni, for the past 5 years, the only thing you ever did was argue, complain and try to change a 10,000 year old culture to your own Earth Kingdom. And not only me who is sick of your complains, me, my family, the servants, the nobles, everyone!"

"You really think that?" She burst into tears.

"Look, that show has already gotten old, go to our bedroom."

"Are you going to come with me?" Her tears slowed.

"No." And stomped off to a guest bedroom, telling the guards not to let anyone in.


	60. Chapter 60

"This court is now in session." The Judge announced. Sozai made sure that the Judge was different from the last one. "We are gathered here to trial the marriage between Fire Lord Sozai and Fire Lady Kioni. Fire Lord Sozai, as the Sovereign of the Fire Nation, you have the first say in the matter."

"Thank you." Sozai stood up from the throne on the right side of the court. "It has come to my attention that I and my lawful wife need a divorce."

"Very well. Fire Lady Kioni, now it is your turn to tell the court about what your side of the argument of the divorce."

"I don't agree with my lawful husband. I believe that our marriage doesn't need a divorce."

There was whispers around courts by the nobles of the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. Sozai was red, just like the element he bent.

"Very well. Fire Lord Sozai, what is the evidence for your divorce?"

"Allow me to push this fact, that every night, my lawful wife, vanishes off from bed for 3 whole hours, returning extremely tired. This could be counted for adultery?! Secondly, me and my wife are unable to conceive a child, while I need an heir to the Fire Nation Throne, my brother, Prince Azulon is the current heir who does not want to succeed me to the Throne."

"Your Honour, may I bring forward a counter argument?" Kioni rocketed up from her throne on the other side of the room.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"First of all I would like to bring to the court a surprise. I- I am ... p-pregnant?"

Sozai's mouth flew open, he had practically lost the court. His wife could now produce an heir and he would have to remain married, unless ...

"How do I know that the child is mine?" He yelled out pointing his finger at the Lady, while his lawyer scanned through some folders, completely confused. "And how do you explain the midnight strolls?"

"I visit the library each night about the pregnancy, since I was raised in a very concealed and secretive environment. My family forbade me to any books with this information."

"How can I know whether the child is mine or not, you can always compose a believable lie?"

"Your Majesty, I believe your family has family traits that pass on from generation to generation, when the child is born you could test if it has those traits." The Judge proposed.

Sozai nodded, and he noticed a slightly panicked face on his wife. What was she planning?


	61. Chapter 61

"Sozai, nothing is as bad as it seems. You will have an heir, unless it is an earthbender or non-bender-"

"The worst part is not what element the child would bend it's who the mother will be, and I'm not even sure if I am the father."

"We could do a similar thing I did with my wife."

"What? Banishment to never see her children? ... I like your thinking, what do you have in mind?"

"Not banishment, otherwise you risk an angry side with the Earth King while the economy is building. You could eliminate her out of your way. If she is pregnant, after she gives birth, you could slip a poison into her glass so that it would look like she died in childbirth. Just make sure that the poison is not instant and takes time to act."

"Therefore, I would keep to good relations with the Earth King and rid myself of the wife. Ozai, I love you! ... But not literally, in a grandfather and grandson way."

"I get it."

"Where do we find a poison?"

"Sozai, you are a Fire Lord who has access to one of the world's largest libraries, and you are a grandson and great-grandson of herbalists ... go find out."

"I would if I had either a grandmother or great-grandmother to know or learn from. Zuko failed to find my grandmother, when this crisis is over, I'll try to accomplish where he failed."

"Sozai, that's too many things to do, even if you spend the rest of your life on it." Ozai joked, overlooking some documents and laughing at his own jokes.

"I don't share your opinions, grandfather. Let's not start this argument again with your disowned-and-much-hated-son and my-favourite-uncle-that-replaced-me-a-father."

"Whatever."

Sozai left his grandfather's presence and headed for the library, scanning, desperately for recipes for a long-acting, odourless and colourless poison. And he found it. Now he just had 8 months to concoct it and place it in his wife's glass of water. Time was ticking, so for the next few months Sozai was either visiting herbalists, buying books and sleeping in libraries.


	62. Chapter 62

"Sozai, why are you sitting in the dark?" Azulon asked his older brother, who was watching the fire place in dark room. The Prince sat next to him.

"I was thinking. Azulon, why am I living? I've been through so much, and I seem to be failing at every turn. I have this pregnancy/divorce thing on my neck, I have a daughter that I can't safe keep, and I can't even find my own mother."

"Sozai, you are many things, and one of them is an idiot. An idiot because you don't realise how successful you are. You have made more money for this nation in such a short amount of time, that that Earth King can only dream to make in his entire carrier. You've survived our mother's cruel punishments, better than anyone ever could. And you have a beautiful daughter, who is in the safest place on Earth, the Southern Air Temple, the residence of the most famous and powerful family in the World. And you still call yourself weak."

There was a moment of silence, but Sozai's face didn't portray any persuasion. Azulon decided to change the topic, slightly. Because this was the reason he came looking for the Fire Lord in the first place.

"Sozai? What was our mother like?"

"You don't remember, it wasn't so long ago that you lived with her?"

"I don't remember anything other than ... pain ... fire ... and aggression."

"That's pretty much it. Our mother, wanted the throne since she was a little girl. I've always imagined that she gave birth and kept us because she was afraid that if she ever became Fire Lord, she wouldn't have an heir and the throne would be passed down to either Zuko's bloodline or a noble. The idea was to keep the House of Sozin active for centuries."

"I've never understood, why she burnt ... us, for such small mistakes."

"I remember she once said, 'there is no such thing as small mistakes only correct or wrong, correct will be rewarded and wrong will be punished.'"

"I guess, her father raised her like that, and it reflected on us. Have you ever met Ozai?"

"Yeah, I have."

"What was he like? Let me guess, evil, vicious, too much like mother."

"He looked ... old, exhausted and sorry ... he was tired of prison and his life. I think he regretted doing all those things."

The blonde Prince looked at his brother in utter confusion. Did he feel sorry for his namesake?


	63. Chapter 63

Sozai sat in his study, with the only light source being the fireplace, reading a book, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A group of men came in. Sozai recognised them to be the doctors in the Royal Hospital.

"Gentlemen."

"Your Majesty, we have completed the check up that you instructed us to perform on your wife ... and we have the results."

Sozai threw the book away and immediately stood up in interest. "Well?"

"The Fire Lady is ... not pregnant ... and there is no evidence of her ever being pregnant ... which means that she lied the whole time."

Sozai's eyes were filled with rage, as he thundered out of the study, his cloaks billowing, in his fists angry red flames, and his spine burning, which added to his rage.

"Where is my wife?!" He shouted at the servant maids that were getting ready their mistress to bed. The Fire consort came out of the bed chamber.

"Leave us." She ordered the servants.

"Yes, Sozai?"

"The doctors just told me. You're not pregnant!" A look of panic stroke the Lady's face. "What do you think you could accomplish with lying to me about pregnancy, knowing that I would find out sooner or later that you're lying!" When she kept silent, Sozai made a final decision. "You know very well that lying to your husband is treason, and heavily punishable."

"Sozai ... please have mercy." Kioni begged, tears in her eyes. This was probably her most desperate moment.

Sozai was now in a position of power before his wife.

"Order your servants to pack your things, tomorrow after the court you are to leave the Fire Nation. I'll have a ship take you to your uncle, and don't let my eyes see you ever again!"

The Fire Lord left his wife, in a distraught state, with tears flowing down her cheeks. The truth was that, over all these years of unhappy marriage, Kioni, discovered feelings for her husband and she fell in love with him, even in her arranged marriage, set up by her uncle, purely in his ploy for revenge on the Fire Nation. And at night she really did sneak out to the libraries to learn more about him and planned to win his heart. But a more burning question was, how was she going to face her uncle now?


	64. Chapter 64

"The court to decide the fate of the marriage between Fire Lord Sozai and Fire Lady Kioni, continues. Fire Lord Sozai I believe that you have some new evidence to the court."

"Thank you. I had the doctors to examine my lawful wife about her 'pregnancy'. Their results were negative, and the evidence showed that she was never pregnant. Which means she lied to the court and to me, which she knows very well is treason."

"Fire Lady Kioni, do you admit to the court that you lied to His Majesty?"

"Yes."

"May the court know why you did this?"

"...No."

"Fire Lord Sozai, what do you want to achieve from this divorce."

"The right to remarry without the threat of war or danger from my ex-wife's family or country. And not to return the dowry that the Earth King gave the Fire Nation that equals the sum of 50 million gold pieces."

"The court needs time for its finally verdict."

The audience loudly scattered around and out of the hall, where the court was held. Sozai sat up on his throne, deep in thought. A very negative thought entered his head, and the voice was one that he heard every day, from his grandfather.

_When I was Fire Lord, the court, that traditionally had the right to overpower the Royal Family as the voice of the Fire Nation, had no power, only for formalities, for the sake of peace, my successor, Zuko, returned the courts it's power and now you are being trampled on. My flesh and blood must rule the Fire Nation without someone asking them in their blood, right and choice._

The Fire Lord looked at his grandfather who was patiently waiting for the court to deliver its finally verdict, sitting on his wheelchair a few meters away from the Prince.

The Judges and representatives of the Earth Kingdom returned to their seats. "The Royal Fire Nation Court is ready to deliver the verdict to the divorce between Fire Lord Sozai and Fire Lady Kioni. The court is ... ready to meet with Fire Lord Sozai's demands. And so the Court allows the divorce of Fire Lord Sozai and Fire Lady Kioni." The Judge banged the hammer which signalled the end of the meeting, the end of the unhappy marriage and the freedom of Sozai.

Sozai smiled, got up, thanked the Judges and exited the hall. His face masking the happiness that was it's true nature. He immediately ordered an air ship with the course to the Southern Air Temple. This was a new beginning.


	65. Chapter 65

"Daddy!" A little girl ran up to the tall 21 year old man who had just arrived on an airship.

"Hello, my sweet girl." The Fire Lord picked up his daughter. "What's going on in the Air Temple?" While his brother walked up next to him.

"I learnt this new move. Watch this." Sozai put his daughter down and watched as she got into a very strong and stubborn stance and tensely lifted her arms. The ground beneath Sozai and Azulon began to shake violently, with in a second the two firebenders were launched into the air.

The two brothers screamed as they plunged down. Azulon fell flat on his face. Sozai cushioned his fall by letting out a jet of flames out of his palms and landed on his feet.

"Azulon? You, ok?" The Prince didn't lift up his head, just showed the thumbs up.

"Your daughter inherited your prodigious bending talents. She's mastered the first level of earth bending in a week."

"You call that first level." Azulon flipped his body and breathed heavily. "I think she gave me internal bleeding."

"Who's the teacher?" Sozai asked.

"Lin and when she's away her grandfather, Avatar Aang."

"Oh." Both the Royals said in unison, while Ursa walked up to them, laughing at the event that happened moments ago.

"Ursa!" Kya ran up to her old friend, and hugged her.

"Daddy, who's that lady?" Ela tugged her father's red robes.

"That, my dear daughter, is your Aunt Ursa. She's my cousin."

"Hello." Ursa bent down to the meet the little girl.

While the aunt and niece were meeting each other Kya moved Sozai away from the arrived Prince and Princess and the little girl.

"Why have you come?"

"Can't a father visit his own daughter?"

"A normal father can. A father with so many responsibilities such as you, no. When you get your divorce sorted then look at your daughter as much as you want."

"I guess news the Air Temple travels slowly. Today, I was granted my divorce."


	66. Chapter 66

"Sozai, what a pleasure it is to have you visit us, again." Katara greeted the Fire Lord, when Sozai entered the kitchen, where the mistress of the home was cooking dinner.

"It's an honour to be in the Southern Air Temple. I see Bumi and Tenzin have left the nest."

"Tenzin has left for his yearly travels, as Air Nomad tradition. Bumi has left for the Southern Water Tribe visiting family members." Katara explained as her husband came into the kitchen, kissing her cheek and sitting at the kitchen table, opposite the Fire Lord.

"Sozai, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

The Fire Lord was nervous, he rubbed his hands and his face betrayed his mood. "Um ... I wanted to ask ... for your permission ... to ask Kya's ... hand in marriage."

The Master Waterbender and Avatar were silent in shock for a few minutes, which made it worse for Sozai. Before him were two of the most famous and powerful benders in the world, who could tear him to shreds.

"Well, of course!" Suddenly the Avatar exclaimed and hugged the Fire Lord.

"Wait, Aang! Sozai your still married, to the Earth King's niece."

"I got my divorce today."

"Katara, they already have a daughter. Plus they were in love since they were teenagers."

Katara looked hesitant but kept silent.

"I do have a few demands. The first is, don't treat her like your first wife. And the other thing, you'll have to do things the traditional way, since Kya counts herself a member of the Water Tribe, you'll have to propose to her the Water Tribe way, which means carving an engagement necklace. And that's it."

"Thank you." Sozai bowed and walked out of the room, gracefully.

"Aang, I don't like this. There something off about Sozai."

"Katara, he's Zuko's nephew ... And there's another thing ... Zuko once told me that his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, devised a plan, to mix Fire Lord Sozin's and Avatar Roku's blood to create an ultimate bloodline for future leaders of the Fire Nation. The plan was ideal, the offspring's would be practically born evil. Azula, was of course a perfect example of what would become of that plan. Prodigious firebenders determined to win the throne and the world, at any price. Sozai is different, I don't know why. But I can't guarantee that for Sozai's children. Tell me, what better way to prevent them from becoming like their blood-thirsty ancestors than to mix their blood with mine."


	67. Chapter 67

Sozai sat in his assigned room in the air ship cabin. In one gloved hand he had a plain blue necklace that was ready to be carved by the carving knife in the other hand. Sozai never had any ties to art or carving or anything to do with that. Azula forbade that kind of things, insisting that it was a waste of time and instead made her son practise his bending, military strategies, court etiquettes and everything that he would need if he was her successor.

The 21 year old pondered over what he should carve. Usually, the to-be-groom, would carve the water tribe symbol or water, but this would be a marriage of Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

"Sozai, Aunt Katara says that dinner is ready, you coming?" Ursa popped into the room.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Sozai laid on the bed he was sitting on and rested his head on the pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to carve something, but not sure what."

"The engagement necklace for Kya."

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Let's see, you just got your divorce and you're looking for another wife, you have arrived at the home of your favourite woman and you have a carving knife and plain necklace in your hands. Sozai, I wasn't born yesterday."

Sozai signed. "What should I carve?"

"I can't help you. That's your marriage. But I would recommend an object that is dear to both of you."

"Ursa, this little blue pendant is too small for Ela."

"Sozai, Ela isn't going to be your last child. Just keep thinking." With that, the Princess left the Lord to his thoughts, which included about 15 minutes of banning his head against the wall.

Inspiration finally hit Sozai about half an hour later. Immediately he began to carve the pendant. Finally, at 3 am in the night, Sozai was pleased with his work. He placed the blue necklace safely in the plain white outfit that he planned on wearing tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be a heck of a day.


	68. Chapter 68

"You know this is my favourite place in the Southern Air Temple." Kya said, stopping Sozai at a very large fountain.

"I think I know why?" Sozai said studying the large, almost waterfall. There were pipes that let air escape them, they shaped the water to the emblem of air, just by blowing water in an endless swirl. The pipes were made to be almost invisible, not to spoil the true beauty of this place. "Close your eyes and don't peak?"

Kya did as she was told.

Sozai took off the black eye-patch and black gloves. If he was going to do this he had to do it without hiding from his true self. He went behind her.

He took the engagement necklace that was treasured in his pocket. It pictured Yin and Yang. Push and Pull. Life and Death. Water and Fire. Two opposites circling each other in an eternal balance.

Taking a deep breath, Sozai nervously slid off the family relic necklace that was currently resting on Kya's neck and put it in his other pocket. Carefully he tied his engagement necklace to the waterbender's neck.

He moved closer to her ear to be able to whisper something. "Marry me."

She turned to face him, with pure shock on her face. It had been 2 days since Sozai got his divorce. She knew he would propose to her, but she didn't expect it to be so sudden, quick and unexpected. When did he have the time?

"So is that a yes or no ... let me know ... any time now." Kya could tell that the Fire Lord was growing increasingly nervous by the seconds. She decided to spare the pains for him.

"Yes!" She jumped on him. Their lips met for the first time in years. They both waited for this for so many years. An arranged marriage that kept them apart was now gone. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be eternity.

When it ended the gold and grey eyes met. They both laughed.

Kya examined the new engagement necklace, that her, now, fiancé gave her.

"This is beautiful, how long did it take you to make this?"

"Let's just say, a very, very long time."

"I love how you did the Yin and Yang. Two opposites." She looked at him.

"Read the inscription on the back." Sozai said.

Kya briefly took it off, and read. "_Life and Death. Water and Fire. Kya and Sozai."_


	69. Chapter 69

Sozai and Kya announced their engagement to everyone the same day, including little Ela. Katara prepared a celebration dinner, though Kya could feel her mother's discomfort.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kya came up to her mother when she was washing the dishes.

"What makes you think there is something wrong? My daughter is getting married to the man of her dreams and I am the happiest mother in the world."

"Mom, I wasn't born yesterday."

The Master Waterbender signed. "Kya, I just have a bad feeling about this marriage, I don't know why. I know that Sozai is a great person and everything. Don't ask me why call it a mother instinct."

"Mom-" Kya couldn't finish her sentence because at that precise moment a Fire Nation soldier ran into the room.

"Your Majesty, urgent message from Mr. Secretary. He insists that you open the message immediately." The messenger said and, having done his job, ran out of the room.

Sozai unrolled the papyrus and read it. His sunlight bright eyes almost lopped out their sockets. His face turned pale. Every source of light in the room blazed high, burning dangerously, then going out.

"What is it?" Aang asked his future son-in-law.

"...The Earth Kingdom has declared war on the Fire Nation ..."

There was a long pause, that lasted like forever.

"What do you mean the Earth Kingdom declared war!?" Aang blew up from his seat.

"_Dear Fire Lord Sozai, _

_I have important news. Today, the Earth King, King Kuei has declared war on our nation. His reason for such a bold move is that you divorced and dishonoured his niece without his allowance, agreement or knowledge. Please return to the Capital, this is the Fire Nation's hour were it needs it's Master and Fire Lord. _

_Your Loyal Servant, Secretary Vachir."_

Sozai read out the letter.

All the people around the table sat in silence for the next few minutes, looking at Sozai or Aang. This meant a new era. An era of violence and war. All the hard work that the old Team Avatar had worked so hard, was now gone and just a distant memory.


	70. Chapter 70

The airship, packed with the entire Royal Family and a stock of Imperial firebenders, was heading for the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Sozai was locked up in his room. Thinking. Pondering. Worrying. His uncle tasked him with keeping peace in his nation, but how was he supposed to do that when he faced a war.

This wouldn't be solved by the Avatar. Out of the Earth King and Fire Lord, the Fire Lord was the bender and the innocent one out of the situation. Though there was hope, the Avatar could come up with ... some sort of compromise and if it was profitable for his nation he would agree to anything.

The door knocked. "Come in." Called Sozai.

His little 5 year old daughter stood in the door way. "Daddy, I'm worried and scared."

"Come here, sweetheart." He let his arms out and she went into them. "Tell me, why you're scared."

"Uncle Bumi, told me about war, he said that it's when two countries fight each other to the death."

"Well, your uncle was right, sort of. But I don't want you to worry about this now. Nothing is going to happen to you." The Fire Lord kissed his daughter on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Ela, my sweet daughter..."

_I'm not my mother ... I'm not my mother ... I'm not Azula ... I'm not my mother._

"Daddy?" Sozai never remembered falling asleep.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh, really? What did I say?"

"That you're not your mother ... daddy, I'm I going to meet grandma?"

Sozai hoped that the subject of his mother would ever come up to his daughter ... or any member of family, well except Ursa and Ozai who knew her. "You've met your grandma, Grandma Katara."

"That's not what I meant. Grandma Katara is mommy's mom. I meant your mom."

Sozai was silent for a bit. "I don't think so sweetheart, I hope that you'll never have to. You see Ela, my mother wasn't a good person. When your older you'll learn about her."

"Why would I learn about her in school?"

"She is a very famous and important person in history." Ela didn't miss the venom of his words. She wondered why.


	71. Chapter 71

A guard knocked on the door, breaking the earthbender's thoughts. "Your Majesty, Their Highnesses Princess Ursa and Prince Azulon requests that you join her on the bridge."

"Thank you. Come on, sweetheart, let's see what your Aunt and Uncle have done already, without us being there for like 5 seconds." The earthbender giggled at her father's comment and he smiled a warm smile at her.

The Fire Lord, holding his daughter's hand, walked down the corridors.

"Sozai! Look down below." Ursa split the father and daughter and pushed the Fire Lord to the window for him to see.

"A fleet of Earth Kingdom battleships." Sozai observed.

"They are heading for the Fire Nation. It's an invasion!" Azulon said loudly. "We have to do something, they'll devastate the countryside."

The Fire Lord thought for a moment. "Azulon, how about we demonstrate to the Earth Kingdom just how powerful the Fire Lord and his brother are. Helmsman, Make the airships fall back, out of their reach."

"Your planning on tracking our 20 Earth Kingdom ships out by yourself ... are you crazy? What if something happens to you?!"

"Then I have an heir, two of them actually."

Sozai kissed Ela on the forehead and had his groom take off the Fire Lord robes, leaving him in the training pants and boots with ring on his biceps, and the same with his brother.

"Ready, brother?" Sozai asked at the open platform.

"Ready." The two brothers just jumped off the airship, 1120 meters off the sea.

"They are insane." Ursa whispered to herself, she went back to the bridge where she left the Fire Lord's daughter.

Sozai's fists and feet caught flame and he flew at the nearest ship, and landed. His brother was on the next ship already taking care of the earthbenders on board.

By now, Sozai's scars were famous through out the entire world. He at the moment had a bare chest and torso, so the scar on his spine, stomach and hands. The earthbending army was gobsmacked to the reason why the Fire Lord himself was on board their ship. This was going to be a hellfire.


	72. Chapter 72

Block attack. Fire at soldier. Block attack. Grab soldiers. Spin him. Throw him at the other soldiers. Fire at them. Summersault and fire. Run to the engines. Disable them by using lighting. And just like that Sozai disabled the ship. Without breaking a sweat.

"Hey Ursa, have you seen Sozai, he's not in his room?" Kya came to find her old friend on the bridge.

The Princess was looking out of the window. "I know where he is. In fact I can see him."

Kya was confused. She walked up to her friend, and traced where she was looking. There was a fleet of ships, and she noticed two firebenders on two different ships, fighting earthbenders.

"Is that Sozai and Azulon?" She asked.

"Yep."

"And is that an Earth Kingdom fleet attacking the Fire Nation."

"Yep."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"When he comes back, ask him?"

Sozai had taken out half of the fleet, and Azulon the other half. The soldiers were all scattered in the water. The two brothers tried to minimize the amount of deaths.

Sozai smiled, imagining the reaction the Earth King would have, finding out that his entire fleet was destroyed by two firebenders.

Sozai's palms and feet were producing fire, and he was hovering over the water, looking at the ocean, of destroyed battleships. In the distance he could make out a group of Fire Nation ships, to take prisoners and clean up the mess the Fire Lord and Prince made.

With their job done, Sozai nodded at his brother and they got back onto their airship.

"Well, that went well." Azulon said as they landed.

"Too bad we won't see Kuei's reaction, I would have killed for that."

They proceeded into the ship. "How do you feel about a war?" Azulon asked a sudden question.

"I promised Uncle that I would keep his nation in peace and avoid war, it seems that I have broken my promise." Sozai said, bitterly.


	73. Chapter 73

On the next day, the entire nation knew how their Fire Lord and Fire Prince singlehandedly wiped out an entire fleet. The army's bravery was boosted, knowing that they already won a victory without a single Fire Nation causality. The people were more confident, knowing just how powerful their leader and Fire Lord were.

Sozai arrived at the Capital, and not wasting a second he got straight to observing which Generals and Admirals were hired, preparing for the first War Meeting of his life and signing important papers.

Wedding planners, almost suffocated Kya, Ursa and sometimes Sozai. The wedding was scheduled for the autumn, which was 2 months time. All that was left was to wait for it.

"You have a wonderful daughter." The secretary said while passing a few documents.

"That's a lot coming for you, about an earthbender." Sozai said sarcastically. It was late and he was tired. "I figured the only way to fight the Earth Kingdom is to use someone who did fight them. You."

"I just hope that the Avatar won't start to complain about my methods of fighting."

"The only right the Avatar will have in the Fire Nation military is being my father-in-law," Sozai signed a paper. "Is that it?"

"For today."

Sozai headed to his bedroom, where Kya was already asleep probably. He walked through the Fire Lord's gallery, where all the portraits of the past Fire Lords hung. He stopped at his first namesake's portrait, Fire Lord Sozin.

Azula once said that he and Sozin had much in common, he always thought that is was the beginning of his name, but now he knew that there was much more to it. They both were the reason for a war, they looked a lot alike when both of them were teenagers and they both would be labelled in history as a Warlord.

Sozai continued to the next portrait, Fire Lord Azulon.

He looked a lot like his grandfather. The same face, the same eyes, the face marks and the same purpose in life. War. Sozai realised that he and his great-grandfather shared a similar trait too.

The next portrait was in no need of an introduction. He saw this man every day, in his office. His grandfather, Fire Lord Ozai. They shared a name. His mind was yelling to him that history would confuse Ozai and Sozai, two sons of war, two allies and one family.

Sozai smiled, they would be confused because of their good acts to the world not bad.


	74. Chapter 74

Sozai walked into the War Chamber. The Generals, Admirals and Secretary of War Affairs bowed to the great sovereign as he walked past them and sit on his throne. This room was once abandoned when the war ended, as it was a bad memory for Fire Lord Zuko, it was the place that killed millions of lives and it was where the war was decided and prolonged every single day.

"Secretary." Sozai began the meeting. "You may begin."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Ozai stood up. "As you all know the Earth King has declared war on our beloved nation. He has already dispatched a fleet of ships to our shores. It is time we plan a strategy of the attack to their Capital, Ba Sing Se."

General Jinzhou spoke up. "What does the Avatar think about this situation and why hasn't he done anything to stop the situation, it is his responsibility."

"I have just received a letter from the Avatar and haven't yet opened it, waiting for the War Meeting." Sozai held out a piece of parchment and opened it.

"_Dear Fire Lord Sozai,_

_The Earth King has refused to negotiate a peace treaty, and his reasons are that your family was never willing to. He has re-instated the Dai Lee, which means the city is heavily fortified and anyone with Fire Nation connections is forbidden entry, my daughter is soon to become Fire Lady, which automatically labels the Avatar a enemy of the Earth Kingdom. I will soon arrive to the Capital to discuss the war._

_Avatar Aang."_

"There's your answer, General, now what plans for the invasion of Ba Sing Se?" The secretary barked.

The Military Leaders and Fire Lord discussed between themselves for hours. And although it was long, Sozai enjoyed it. He felt power. He felt like a God. And it felt good. Which was surprising, because when Sozai was growing up, the Military was his least favourite subject to be taught by Azula? And it gave him the most scars.

The plan was set. The date picked. The papers signed. And the death warrants signed.

A wave of battleships would break any obstructions and land on the eastern boarder of the City a day later second reinforcements would arrive to reinforce, encase of anything. And those reinforcements would bring a toy ... the drill. The almost unstoppable machine that once broke the great city of Ba Sing Se. But because of the Avatar, it was stopped. But now the tides had turned and the Avatar was on the side of the Fire Nation.

"There is only one way I want to be alike with my mother, the Conqueror of Ba Sing Se." Was the chilly phrase that ended the meeting.


	75. Chapter 75

Two months went so quickly, and Sozai found himself being the happiest man in the world, standing at the altar, waiting for his bride to arrive. He was wearing glamorous Fire Lord clothes, fit for a sovereign of a great nation. Because this was a marriage of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe, the groom's and bride's were customised. Sozai's outfit was a mix of red and blue.

The Lord looked at his almost in-laws. The Master Waterbender and her two sons were giving him a comforting smile. Sozai looked at his grandfather and brother. Ozai was sitting down, he old Sozai that he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of him mixing their blood with peasants, but he had no say in the matter, and he was already fond of his great-granddaughter. Azulon was deep in thought.

There were some gasps around the room, Sozai turned around. He saw the woman of his dreams walking down the aisle hand in hand with her father, wearing the most spectacular dress possible, made of blue and red cloth, studded with red and blue rubies.

The Chief Fire Sage did the ceremony. "Fire Lord Sozai, do you take Master Kya as you lawful wife?"

"I do." Was a quick response.

"Master Kya, do you take Fire Lord Sozai as your lawful husband?"

"I do."

They were now and forever married, and now only death would separate them.

The Fire Sage was about to crown Kya the Fire Lady, but Sozai stopped him, much to the many gasps around the great hall, he took the crown away from him.

"On this day, I proclaim a new Fire Lady, Fire Lady Kya, my forever beloved wife." He tightened the crown into the topknot.

Their daughter, Ela walked up to her parents, as she was instructed to, and kneeled in front of her father facing the audience.

"And on this same day, I proclaim my daughter, legitimate and legal, and with the title of Fire Princess Ela."

This took the audience by surprise, the oldest child of the Fire Lord was supposed to be Crown Prince or Princess. Since Fire Lord Zuko, that rule was bended to make the Crown Prince or Princess the Fire Lord's heir. Of course no one knew that his daughter was an earthbender and therefore with no right to the throne, unless it was an emergency.

The groom and bride were sitting on their wedding feast, when the bride spoke. "I have a wedding gift for you." Sozai looked at her. "I'm pregnant."


	76. Chapter 76

The war was continuing, just like Kya's pregnancy, she had 4 months of her pregnancy left.. The Fire Sages and Water Priests foretold that the baby would be a firebender and a prodigy, much like it's father, which the Nation was only glad at, as their Prince Azulon, like his cousin, had no intention of succeeding his brother, as Fire Lord. Sozai and Kya's marriage was a success. She put him out of any depression, and was nothing like the previous Fire Lady.

Ela, was hired tutors to make her a true Fire Nation Princess. The Avatar trained her in earthbending the best he could and when he was unable, Lin took over. Ozai had grown fond of the little girl, despite her bending, and he only wished that she would one day know that he was her great-grandfather. The now 6 year old was trilled at the prospect of becoming an older sister.

As said before, the war went on, the invasion was scheduled to take off on the next day. Sozai decided to make the Water Tribes, neutral territory as long as they didn't attack or aide the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar was still trying to come up with something to stop the war, but the only thing he could come up with was helping the Fire Nation fight.

For the past five months, Sozai had sent soldiers to the western borders of the Earth Kingdom to get more land, and repelling Earth Kingdom fleets. Sozai only wished that this war wouldn't go on for 100 years ... or more. He didn't want to turn into his ancestors.

Ursa, in her childhood, was told stories by her parents, uncles and aunts, about their war. She remembered how her father was burnt in a war meeting when he spoke out of turn to save a couple of lives. She knew Sozai was nothing like their grandfather, but that story still haunted her. She didn't attend any war meeting, but she managed to notice how Sozai would come out of that room with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed his power.

Azulon, who was a natural Sea Admiral, begged his brother if he could take part in the war, at least in a patrol unit of ships, Sozai declined his pleas, says he was too young and mumbling something about their mother. By now, Azulon, had forgotten all about his mother, and was now curious about her. He hadn't asked Sozai, he knew where his brother got those angry scars and frightening injuries, and he knew it was a touchy subject. Ursa said, she didn't know her aunt very well. The secretary, said he was forbidden to talk about the ex-Princess. The books in the library only said about her Military Accomplishments, and nothing about her. The blonde Prince was infuriated. He was growing to be more and more like his brother. He was a handsome master firebender, but still no match for the Fire Lord's skills.


	77. Chapter 77

"Sweetheart." Sozai kissed his wife, when he woke up in the morning. He had the best wife one could hope for. He remembered when they first met, how he stammered when he met her, how confident and friendly she was, and now she was pregnant with their second child, and they were man and wife.

Tomorrow the ships for the invasion would sail through the sea and attack Ba Sing Se. Sozai was still arguing with himself, if he should participate in the Invasion. He couldn't risk never seeing Kya again, but then again if he went then the invasion would end quicker, just like the war.

"Sweetheart." Sozai shook his wife awake. "Sweetheart ... Kya!" He yelled her name.

"Sozai just because you're a firebender and rise with the sun, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer your pain. Let a pregnant woman get her rest." Kya growled, turning to face her husband.

"Kya, what do you think about me leaving with the invasion tomorrow?"

"What?! Why would you want to do that?"

"Look, it's just that with me there, the invasion would end quicker and lesser lives would be lost."

"How would your presence affect the invasion?"

"I can make volcanoes erupt." Sozai said casually, and in a sarcastic tone.

Kya was hesitant. "What about me and the baby? She said sadly.

"With me there I'll be back before you go into labour." Sozai comforted her.

Kya signed. "Do you have to drop the bomb this early in the morning?"

"Your man of your dreams is a firebender, and an early riser, you'll have to get used to it."

"I think I understand why fire and water are opposites."

"Ever heard of opposites attract." Sozai put on a cheesy smile. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"If you're not back before the births, I will murder you and if you die on the battlefield, I will dig out your grave and make it painful in the Spirit World." Kya threatened. The truth was that, she was just joking, even if she said no, Sozai was the Fire Lord, so he could do anything he wanted. It would be stupid, to follow her predecessor's mistakes and define the Fire Lord. Although she was a individual and hated doing sweet talk, she was having nightmares in the past time, nightmares of Sozai abandoning her and taking their daughter and unborn child away, nightmares like these repeated, a lot.


	78. Chapter 78

Sozai's grooms were dressing their master in the heaviest and most important looking armour in the Fire Nation Army. Sozai had no idea how he was supposed to move in this thing. He left Ursa and Kya as joint regents while he was gone.

A blonde Fire Prince came into the room. "Sozai, please let me come with you. Whose gonna have your back, other than your brother?"

"I don't know probably a 150 meter thick drill that will be almost impenetrable for any type of bender."

"'Almost impenetrable'?"

"Everything has a weakness, Azulon, I taught you that. The drill was once destroyed by my in-laws."

"What if the Drill gets stopped, whose gonna have the back of the Fire Lord?"

"A whole army of firebenders."

"Please, Sozai, I'm sick of sitting in these four walls and doing nothing but train and read. It's time I had some action in life. You must have had the same feeling."

"You won't sit in these four walls ... when you turn 16, you're more than welcome to join me on war campaigns."

"By then, the war will already be over." Azulon pouted.

Sozai signed. "What if something happens to me? Who will succeed me to the throne?"

"You have a child on the way, and more than that, it's a firebender."

"And so what, doesn't he or she deserve a childhood, without the pressure of knowing that a whole nation rests on your shoulders ... do you remember what happened to General Iroh's son, Prince Lu Ten ... In Ba Sing Se ... look, little brother, I just want you to be safe." Sozai dismissed the grooms have way through his speech, and at the end of it put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well, you've been doing an excellent job for the past 9 years, now can you please let me try and attempt to fly out of the bird nest. I'm 14 years old. Why did I train as an Admiral or learn Military Studies, just so I could sit in this palace and treasure my knowledge. It's time I get some experience."

Sozai signed again and rubbed his temples. "Fine." The Prince whooped and hugged his brother. "I have a few conditions, you sit, watch and always stick with me, and two, keep up the pace, hurry up and the ship is leaving tomorrow."

"I love you, Sozai." Azulon, sarcastically, kissed his brother's cheek, who spent 5 minutes wiping it off. "I won't let you down."


	79. Chapter 79

The first wave set off, hours ago. The Fire Lord and Prince were already on their way. They met a few Earth Kingdom patrol ships on the war, but it was nothing a little lightning from the Royalty's fingertips. The Earth Kingdom's Navy was never the best. It really was a surprise attack. Sozai thought that they would meet more resistance, he and Ozai were confident that there were Earth Kingdom spies in the Palace, so why didn't they meet resistance.

The ships landed on the shores and thousands of firebenders rushed out, ready for whatever was waiting for them.

The first assault on the great wall of Ba Sing Se started. All the lightningbenders shot at the assigned spot, breaking a huge gap in their great wall. Still no resistance.

The Fire Nation Army advanced into the city. No one was inside.

"General, prepare a squad of firebenders, I'm going in." Sozai ordered. This completely bewildered the General, no Fire Lord had ever went out on ... a patrol unit.

"Your Majesty?" Terrified soldiers sounded when they found out that their leading commander was the sovereign of their nation.

"Let's just get going." Sozai said, casually. He was dressed in an average soldier's uniform, the crown was safe with the Invasion leaders, and this was awfully odd for a Fire Lord.

The reason for Sozai's bold move, lied purely in a crazy instinct feeling.

The soldiers entered the city. It was completely deserted. Ba Sing Se was a ghost town. Then, a scream was heard within the city. The squad ran toward it.

What they found was astonishing, a woman, was tied to a pole with her mouth tied up. The soldiers ran up to her to untie her. For some reason, her face somehow reminded, Sozai of his uncle, Zuko.

"Its a trap, Azula is baiting the Fire Lord. Get out of here while you and report to him." She blurted out when her mouth was released.

A manic laugh echoed loudly in the empty streets of Ba Sing Se.

"I know that laugh." Sozai's roasted spine chilled, as unhealthy memories flashed in Sozai's mind. "Protect the woman and let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, son." Azula's shrieking voice bounced around.

The earth around the squad of soldiers and woman opened and they fell underground, though everything outside could be heard.

"What?! Where are they?!" He heard his mother's complaining voice.


End file.
